Daniel Elkins Daughter
by Rebel-child04
Summary: Starts in season one with Deadmans blood. Some of the hunts from the show will be in this and then some of my own. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Heart ache and Salvation

I walked into the torn apart cabin cautiously. The place was torn apart. Books were splayed across the floor. Book shelves were knocked over. I finally made it to my dad's study. Blood was everywhere. The glass skylights in the ceiling were shattered. The safe was opened and I found the lock box for the colt opened on the desk. Empty. It was gone.

I was searching around the room for some kind of clue when three vampires came in. The only weapon I had was a gun and that wouldn't do any damage to them. I was in a whole lot of trouble. All three charged at me. I put up a fight but one caught me in the temple and it was lights out.

I woke up tied to a post with a major headache. The first thing I did was feel my neck for bit wounds. Thankfully I was clean.

"Well, look who's finally awake." I raised my head and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Luther will be happy to see you little Elkins."

"You telling me hunters haven't killed you yet, Kate?" She just laughed and walked out to the room.

It was around the edge of darkness that I heard Luther in the other room. His voice was unmistakable. I had memorized it from the time that he got away from my dad and I ten years ago. I forced myself to remember it.

"This all their's?" He asked Kate. I guess he was talking about the couple that were tied to the post in the front room. I heard them playing around with them and the girl whimpering.

"No. It's from an old friend of yours. Daniel Elkins. I picked up his scent. I thought I would surprise you."

"Kate. What did you do?" Luther sounded worried. In which he should be. Other hunters were bound to get the news already.

"I made him suffer." I heard the smile in her voice. I let the silent tears run down my cheeks.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Luther-"

"There are others like him. They'll know the signs and come looking for us. We have to be careful."

"Luther, I did it for you. For what he did to your family. I also got you a surprise."

"Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead. Besides his daughter will come when she finds out he's dead."

"What if I told you she already came?"

"What?"

"She in the back room." I heard two sets of foot falls coming in my direction.

"What do we have here?"

"Go to hell you bastard." I spat out at him.

"You always was the feisty one. Lock her up in the cage, but keep her tied up. She's a hunter. She'll try and find a way to get out."

I don't know how long I was in the cage. There were a couple other people in there also. It was around the middle of the day when I heard foot falls that didn't belong to any of the vamps.

"Dean." I heard a guy whisper. I took my foot and tapped the cage door. Enough to get their attention, but not wake the vamps.

"There's more." I heard the Dean guys whisper. I then heard his foot steps coming toward me.

I struggled, but finally got on my feet. "Hey you've got to get me out of here."

"Just give me a second." The Dean guy said. He looked at the lock then moved to the hinges. He popped the first one. I flinched at the noise. Luckily no vamps woke up. I then noticed the other guys crouched in front of the girl tied to the post.

"No-" Before I could finish she screamed waking the other vamps up.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Hurry open the cage!" I heard a loud crash in the back.

"Boys run!" The guy in the back yelled. I recognized that voice. John Winchester. Which meant the two boys were Sam and Dean Winchester. His son's.

"I'll be back!" Dean yelled at me before him and Sam took off running.

"Shit!" I yelled out frustrated.

Night fall finally came around. Kate and another vamp left. Not long after two more left leaving Luther and a couple others. A few hours later two of the vamps came back telling Luther that the three that were there earlier cut off Hanks head and Kate was missing.

Luther came back inside cursing. He walked over to the cage and peered in at me. "You better hope your little friends don't hurt her, or you get to take her place. Instead of killing you, I'll just turn you. See how they like that."

I bit my tongue. I wanted to stay alive cause Dean had said he would be back. He was John's son so I would hold him to his word. John had never failed me before, hopefully his son wont either.

All the vamps cleared out going after Kate except one. He was to stay here and look after us prisoners. About five minutes after they all left I heard a noise at the door. I then saw Dean climb through a window. The vamp turned around and Dean beheaded him.

Dean walked over to the cage and peered in. He had a cheesy smile plastered to his face. "I told ya I would come back."

"Whatever. Just get me out of here Winchester."

He stared breaking the locks on the door. "How'd you know my last name."

"Your John's son. I recognized John's voice earlier."

"Okay who are you?"

"Danielle. I'm Daniel Elkins daughter." He cut the ropes that bound my hands and feet. "Come on we have to go. I'm guessing John has Kate and he has four vamps on his ass."

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked as we ran out of the barn. He had cross bows in his hand. I had grabbed my knifes off a table before running out.

We made our way out to the road where all the vamps were gathered. I noticed John beside his truck on the ground. Dean and Sam both shot their cross bows. I grabbed two of my knifes that were soaked in dead mans blood and threw them at a vamp. I noticed Dean had a machette strapped to his back. I pulled it out and he gave me a look. I ignored it and beheaded a vamp.

I saw Luther grab Sam around the neck. "Stop or I snap his neck." Luther said. Dean and I both froze. "Put the blade down Danny." Sam was gasping for breath.

"Alright." I laid the blade on the ground. "Just don't hurt him."

"You people. Why cant you just leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." I heard John from behind. Luther turned and looked at him. John raised the colt and fired a shot hitting Luther in the middle of the forehead. Sam dropped to the ground and Dean grabbed him. I automatically grabbed the blade off the ground.

There were only two vamps left. Kate and another girl. Kate screamed Luther's name and went to dive at John, but the other girl grabbed her and pulled her into the car, and they sped off.

John looked over at me. Instead of saying anything to me he just gave me a sad smile. Him and my dad had a falling out a few years ago, but every time I saw John I talked to him. He was like family and always would be.

"Lets get back to the cabin and get cleaned up. Danny ride with the boys." John got in his truck and pulled out.

Back at the cabin I was the last one to take a shower. Sam and Dean had taken me to get my truck from dad's cabin. They weren't staying too far from there. John was already washed up by the time we got there. Sam and Dean both took quick showers and then I got in.

I stepped out and got dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom the boys were standing in front of John. "We go after this damn thing, together." John told them.

"Yes sir." They both replied. I shut the bathroom door and all three faces turned to me.

I cleared my throat. "Um, thanks for, you know, saving me back there." John smiled and walked towards me. I was a little surprised when he wrapped me in a hug. By the looks on Sam and Dean's faces they were too.

"I'm sorry about your dad Danny." He released me and looked down at me with a sad smile. "I guess I need to ask your permission for the colt."

"No you don't John. Dad would have wanted you to have that gun. And by the sound of it, your going to need it."

"Alright. Let's all head out." John turned towards me. "You coming with us?"

"You want me to come?" I was a little surprised.

"You shouldn't be hunting on your own."

"Okay. I guess." I said a little unsure.

Not long after that I was following the Winchesters out of town. Where we were headed I wasn't for sure. I just knew that I was with people who had care about me and apparently still does. Well, at least John did. His son's didn't know me. I also didn't know them, but something told me we were going to become close. Pretty much inseparable.

Chapter Two

We were in Manning Colorado. Not too far from where the vamp nest was. John was showing Sam and Dean everything he had found out about the yellow eyed demon Azazel. I was stretched out on one of the beds listening.

"So this is it. This is all I know. Look our whole life we've been looking for this demon. Not a trace, just nothing. Till about a year ago. It's the first time I've picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean stated.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have came out of hiding or hibernation."

"Alright so what's this trail you found?" Dean asked walking over to the desk where John sat.

"It starts in Arizona, New Jersey, California. House burn down to the ground. It's going after family's, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked

"Yeah." John dropped his head. "The night of the kids six month birthday.

Sam got this sad puppy dog look on his face. "I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months." John said.

"So basically this demon is going after these kids-" I started but Sam butted in.

"The same way it came for me. Mom's death, Jessica, it's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean said. He didn't want Sam blaming himself.

Sam jumped up. "Oh yeah Dean, cause I would say were pretty damn sure."

I jumped up and got in between the two before the fight could escalade. "Look you two. I know you don't know me and I sure don't know you, but tearing each other's heads off isn't going to solve your problem's."

"Your right you don't know us, and this is a family problem. A family your not part of, so why are you even here?"

"Dean!" John scolded.

"It's fine John. He doesn't want me here then I'll just leave. I've done fine on my own for the past five years."

"Danielle your not going anywhere." John said. "I promised your dad that if anything happened to him I would look out for you. I'm not going back on that promise."

"Oh so what now I'm just getting baby sat. You making sure nothing big and bad comes after me."

"You watch your tone girl." John was scary when he got mad.

I shrunk back. "Yes sir." I sat back on the bed and kept my mouth shut.

"Look, I've always been one step behind this demon." John continued on, but I kind of blocked it out. I was in my own little world. I wasn't for sure if I wanted to be here or not. I didn't even know if they truly wanted me here. I was brought back out of my little world by someone shaking me.

"Danielle." It was Sam. I looked up at him. "Pack. Were headed to Iowa." I just nodded my head and done what I was told. Not long after we were all headed to salvation Iowa.

As soon as we made it to the edge of town I got a phone call from and old friend, telling me that pastor Jim was killed. They informed me that it was a demon. I shot out around the Impala and in front of John then pulled off the road.

When I climbed out of the car Dean didn't look too happy with me, but by John's facial expression he had gotten the call also. Him and I just stood there looking at one another.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Him and Sam made their way over to us.

John turned and faced his son. "I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"Jim Murphy is dead." I spoke up.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked astonished. John just shook his head while I stood there. "How?"

"His throat was slashed." John answered.

"It was a demon." I looked up at the boys. "Caleb told me he found traces of sulfur."

"Was it the demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." John was on the verge of crying for his friend. "Could be he just got careless. He slipped up. Maybe the demon knows were getting close."

"What do we do?" I asked. All three turned towards me.

"Your going to do nothing." Dean said.

"This was just your problem, but now I'm here and this thing is going after people I care about, so weather you like it or not I'm apart of this now."

"She's right Dean. Let's just get a list of all the infants in the area that turn six months next week. This ends now boys. I don't care what it costs, but I'm ending it."

We all climbed back into our vehicles and found a motel. Instead of the boys having to go to the hospitals and get the information we needed I hacked into the hospitals data base and proved myself not useless. Dean was actually impressed.

Sam and I decided to go and grab a bite to eat. We were walking back to the motel when Sam started grabbing his head.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ahh." He grabbed at his head again. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and started digging through his bag. He pulled out his map mumbling something about railroad tracks. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him.

"Sam what's going on?"

"I cant explain it right now just trust me." I did as he asked and followed him.

We were standing in front of a two story white house. Sam grabbed his head again. Then he started pulling me towards a women pushing a baby. "Hey, I'm Sam, this is Danielle, we just moved in up the street." He looked down at the baby. "She's gorgeous, is she yours?"

"Yeah. I'm Monica, and this is Rosie. So welcome to the neighbor hood."

"Thank you." I said. "She's such a good baby."

"I know, I mean she never cries." Monica said. "She just stairs at everybody. Sometime's she looks at you and I swear it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you Monica, how long have you lived here?" Sam asked.

"My husband and I actually bought our house right before Rosie was born."

"How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today." When Monica said this it clicked. The demon was coming after this family and somehow Sam knows this. "Its big right


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Just to let you know I dont own Supernatural. Oh how I wish i did. I mean Jensen and Jarad are just HOT! I'm sure many of you agree. Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

Chapter Two

We were in Manning Colorado. Not too far from where the vamp nest was. John was showing Sam and Dean everything he had found out about the yellow eyed demon Azazel. I was stretched out on one of the beds listening.

"So this is it. This is all I know. Look our whole life we've been looking for this demon. Not a trace, just nothing. Till about a year ago. It's the first time I've picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean stated.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have came out of hiding or hibernation."

"Alright so what's this trail you found?" Dean asked walking over to the desk where John sat.

"It starts in Arizona, New Jersey, California. House burn down to the ground. It's going after family's, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked

"Yeah." John dropped his head. "The night of the kids six month birthday.

Sam got this sad puppy dog look on his face. "I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months." John said.

"So basically this demon is going after these kids-" I started but Sam butted in.

"The same way it came for me. Mom's death, Jessica, it's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean said. He didn't want Sam blaming himself.

Sam jumped up. "Oh yeah Dean, cause I would say were pretty damn sure."

I jumped up and got in between the two before the fight could escalade. "Look you two. I know you don't know me and I sure don't know you, but tearing each other's heads off isn't going to solve your problem's."

"Your right you don't know us, and this is a family problem. A family your not part of, so why are you even here?"

"Dean!" John scolded.

"It's fine John. He doesn't want me here then I'll just leave. I've done fine on my own for the past five years."

"Danielle your not going anywhere." John said. "I promised your dad that if anything happened to him I would look out for you. I'm not going back on that promise."

"Oh so what now I'm just getting baby sat. You making sure nothing big and bad comes after me."

"You watch your tone girl." John was scary when he got mad.

I shrunk back. "Yes sir." I sat back on the bed and kept my mouth shut.

"Look, I've always been one step behind this demon." John continued on, but I kind of blocked it out. I was in my own little world. I wasn't for sure if I wanted to be here or not. I didn't even know if they truly wanted me here. I was brought back out of my little world by someone shaking me.

"Danielle." It was Sam. I looked up at him. "Pack. Were headed to Iowa." I just nodded my head and done what I was told. Not long after we were all headed to salvation Iowa.

As soon as we made it to the edge of town I got a phone call from and old friend, telling me that pastor Jim was killed. They informed me that it was a demon. I shot out around the Impala and in front of John then pulled off the road.

When I climbed out of the car Dean didn't look too happy with me, but by John's facial expression he had gotten the call also. Him and I just stood there looking at one another.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Him and Sam made their way over to us.

John turned and faced his son. "I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"Jim Murphy is dead." I spoke up.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked astonished. John just shook his head while I stood there. "How?"

"His throat was slashed." John answered.

"It was a demon." I looked up at the boys. "Caleb told me he found traces of sulfur."

"Was it _the_ demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." John was on the verge of crying for his friend, but wouldnt let one tear shed in front of his boys. "Could be he just got careless. He slipped up. Maybe the demon knows were getting close."

"What do we do?" I asked. All three turned towards me.

"Your going to do nothing." Dean said.

"This was just your problem, but now I'm here and this thing is going after people I care about, so weather you like it or not I'm apart of this now."

"She's right Dean. Let's just get a list of all the infants in the area that turn six months next week. This ends now boys. I don't care what it costs, but I'm ending it."

We all climbed back into our vehicles and found a motel. Instead of the boys having to go to the hospitals and get the information we needed I hacked into the hospitals data base and proved myself not useless. Dean was actually impressed.

Sam and I decided to go and grab a bite to eat. We were walking back to the motel when Sam started grabbing his head.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ahh." He grabbed at his head again. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and started digging through his bag. He pulled out his map mumbling something about railroad tracks. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him.

"Sam what's going on?"

"I cant explain it right now just trust me." I did as he asked and followed him.

We were standing in front of a two story white house. Sam grabbed his head again. Then he started pulling me towards a women pushing a baby. "Hey, I'm Sam, this is Danielle, we just moved in up the street." He looked down at the baby. "She's gorgeous, is she yours?"

"Yeah. I'm Monica, and this is Rosie. So welcome to the neighbor hood."

"Thank you." I said. "She's such a good baby."

"I know, I mean she never cries." Monica said. "She just stairs at everybody. Sometime's she looks at you and I swear it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you Monica, how long have you lived here?" Sam asked.

"My husband and I actually bought our house right before Rosie was born."

"How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today." When Monica said this it clicked. The demon was coming after this family and somehow Sam knows this. "Its big right. She's growing like a weed."

I grabbed Sam's arm. "Yeah, they grow up fast. Sam we need to get back. Monica it was nice meeting you."

"You two."

"Hey Monica." Sam said. "Just ah, just take care of yourself okay."

"Yeah. You too Sam. I'll see ya around."

"Yeah you too."

I pulled Sam across the street and back towards the motel room. "What the hell was that?"

"The demon's coming tonight. And he's coming for Rosie."

"Care to tell me exactly how you know that?"

"Let's just back to the room. I have to tell Dad and Dean. I'll explain everything then."

Once we got back to the motel room Sam explained his visions. He also told John and Dean that the demon was coming tonight.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" John asked the boys.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother you pick up the phone and call me."

"Call you? Are you kidding me?" Dean asked turning around. "Dad I called you from Lawrence. Sam called you when I was dying. I mean getting you on the phone I've got a better chance of winning the lottery."

"Yeah. I guess your right. You know I'm not too crazy with this new tone of your you know. I'm sorry."

"Azazel." I said causing all three guys to turn to me.

"What?" John asked.

"Azazel." I was digging through my duffle looking for a book. I pulled it out and started flipping through the pages. "I know the demon your dealing with. I just realized it. I've came across him once before. Put me in the hospital for a month. This book doesn't say much about him, but he's one bad son of a bitch." I finally found the page I was looking for. I reached the book to John.

"He has children. Not just demon children, well they are demon's, but they are his actual blood children. He's high ranking in the food chain when it comes to demons. He's practically at the top. I've heard some talk. Something about Azazel looking for gifted children."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But I would say your vision's are connected to him. And if that's so then he's coming for Rosie tonight."

"No he's not." John said. "Were going to end this tonight." At that point Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sam asked. "Who is this?…Meg." Sam looked between John and Dean. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window…Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop." Meg asked him something else causing him to look at John. "My dad, I don't know where my dad is." Meg said something else when John reached for the phone.

I blocked out his conversation. I was too worried about tonight. We had to stop this demon. That was until I heard John say "Caleb." I jumped up from the bed and stood in front of John. Caleb was like a second father to me. As well as John. "You listen to me, he's got nothing to do with anything, you let him go." Tears were burning in my eyes. "I don't know what your talking about…Caleb? Caleb?" I heard gurgling coming across the phone and I lot it. I dropped to the floor crying my eyes out. "I'm going to kill you. You know that right." I blocked out the rest of the conversation.

I felt a soft hand on my back. I kept trying to get myself under control, but couldn't stop the tears. I looked up to see Sam beside me. "You okay?" I just nodded my head and wiped the tears away.

"Okay we've got to go." Dean said.

"Where?" My voice cracked.

"Dad's going to Lincoln. I've got to go pick up a gun that resembles the colt. Were staying here to kill yellow eyes."

When we went out the door Sam got in with John. I walked over to the Impala and crawled in. I didn't feel like driving. "Is it okay if I come?"

Dean smiled "Yeah. You can help me pick out a gun." I tried to return the smile, but it didn't quit work.

After Dean and I had gotten the gun we met up with John and Sam beside the highway. We gave John the gun and he took off towards Lincoln. Later on that evening Sam, Dean, and I were sitting outside of Monica's house. They were going back and fourth with scenarios of getting the couple out of the house.

Sam started thanking Dean for everything he had done for him. I was sitting in the back and couldn't believe he was giving him the goodbye speech. Dean noticed it too. "Don't say just incase something happens to you. I don't want to here that frigin speech man. Nobody's dieing tonight. Not us not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight. You understand me."

I noticed the static on the radio, but the boys were too busy fusing at each other. I then noticed the street lights flickering. "Guy's your going to have to hold off on your little speech's. I think our demon is here." I pointed towards the house.

All three of us bailed out of the car. Dean picked the lock on the front door and we crept into the house. A guy came at us with a baseball bat yelling for us to get out of his house. Dean pushed the guy up against the wall telling him we were here to help, but the guy just yelled at his wife to get the baby.

I took off up the stairs trying to get to her to stop her from going into the nursery. Sam was right behind me. When I got there Monica was pined to the wall and there was another guy in the room standing over the crib. I tried to pull Monica down while Sam point and shot at the guy, but he disappeared. Monica collapsed to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam asked. I was helping a hysterical Monica up off the floor. She was screaming for Rosie.

Dean rushed into the room. "Go I got the baby." It took Sam and me to drag Monica out. As soon as Dean grabbed Rosie her crib caught fire. The house was filled with smoke before we even made it out. I heard an explosion coming from the nursery.

When we made it outside Monica's husband was yelling at us to get away from his family. "Charlie don't they saved us." Monica told him. Dean reached her the baby and she walked over to her husband. "Thank you."

Sam and I were looking up at the nursery. "He's still in there." Sam said. He went to take off, but Dean and I both grabbed him. "Let me go it's still in there."

"Sam the house is burning to the ground. Its suicide." I told him.

"I don't care."

"I do." Dean shot back. Finally Sam stopped struggling.

We left Monica and her husband to deal with the cops. We headed back to the motel room. I took a quick shower. When I came out Dean was pacing the floor with a cell phone to his ear. "Come on dad, answer you phone damn it."

"What's going on?" I asked and took a seat at the table.

"Something's wrong." Dean looked at Sam, but he didn't say anything. "Did you hear me?"

"If you would have just let me go back in there. I could have ended this."

"Sam the only thing you would have ended was your life." I told him.

"You don't know that."

"So what your just willing to sacrifice yourself? Is that it?" Dean asked coming to stand in front of Sam.

"Yeah. Your damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean. We have been search for this thing our whole lives. It's the only thing we have ever cared about."

"Sam I want to waste it. I do. But its not worth dieing over. I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. It killed mom."

"You said yourself once. That no matter what we do, their not coming back."

Sam slammed Dean up against the wall. I jumped up and tried to push Sam off. "Stop it. Stop!" I yelled.

"Don't you say that. Not you." Sam said.

"Sam look. There's three of us, and that's all we have left." Sam loosened up on Dean so I stepped back. "And it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barley holding it together man. Without you or dad…" Dean trailed off.

"Dad." Sam said walking away. Dean and I exchanged looks. "He should have called by now. Try him again." Dean did as Sam asked.

This time someone answered. I could tell it was a girl, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Where is he?" Dean asked then he closed the phone. "They've got dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I'm having a lot of fun writting this story. Leave me reviews and make me happy and I'll write more!**

Chapter 3

Dean and I started throwing our things in bags. "We've got to go."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"For one the demon knows were in Salvation. It knows we have the colt." I said.

"It's got Dad. It's probably coming for us next." Dean said putting on his jacket.

"I say let it come. We still have the colt."

"Listen tough guy were not ready." I said walking over to stand in front of Sam. "We don't know how many of them are out there and were not good to anybody dead. We need to regroup and find a way to get John back."

"Were leaving. Now." Dean said. He grabbed his and my duffel and walked out the door. I followed and not long after so did Sam. "Your leaving your car. Were safer together." I just nodded my head. I went to my trunk and grabbed my weapons bag and climbed in the back of the impala.

Dean was driving like a mad man. Sam was protesting saying we should have stayed and fought. I leaned forward and rested my arms on the front seat. "Listen the demon's are probably keeping John alive. They still want the colt and they will use him as a barging chip. We just have to figure out where their keeping him."

"If that was true then why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked. We all stayed quite cause nobody had an answer for that. "I think we should just look at the possibility that dad's dead."

"Don't." Dean said. "Everything stops until we get him back. Everything."

"So how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"We start in Lincoln."

"Do you really think these demon's are going to leave a trail, Dean?" I asked.

"Your right. We need help."

I was just waking up when Dean drove under the sign that said Singers Auto Salvage. "Bobby's?" I questioned leaning in the front.

"You know Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know how happy he's going to be seeing Sam and Me."

"He'll be fine. I know all about the falling out your dad and Bobby had. But trust me, Bobby will be happy to see you two." Dean actually gave me a smile. In which I returned.

Dean woke Sam up and we got out of the car. Dean knocked on the door. Bobby was surprised to see the three of us, but was happy. Dean told him what was going on and he said he would help.

Sam was looking through some books at the desk. I was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the boys while Dean talked to Bobby. I could hear the mumblings, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I walked in and stood at the door. Sam and Bobby were talking about a book.

"Man knows his stuff." I said walking over.

"I'll tell you something." Bobby started. "This is serious crap you boys have stepped in. How you got dragged in Danny I don't know, but you three are in deep."

"I didn't get dragged in Bobby. I could have left at any time. I choose to stay."

"Well a normal year I hear of say three demonic possession. Four tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year I've heard of twenty seven so far. You get what I'm saying. More and more demons are walking among us. A lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

"But I know it's something big. A storms coming. And you boys, your daddy, and you now Danny are smack dab in the middle of it."

When Bobby finished Rums-field started barking. Bobby quickly went to the window. The barking stopped and Rums-field was gone. "Something's wrong."

Before we could say anything the front door busted in. In the doorway stood Meg. "No more crap okay." She flung me across the room into a book case. Dean reached in his pocket for the holy water, but she flung him into stacks of books in the corner. She advanced on Sam and Bobby as they backed into the library. "I want the colt Sam. The real colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us." Sam told her. "We buried it."

"Didn't I say no more crap. I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckle heads. Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean helped me up and we walked to the door way. "Actually, we were counting on it." Meg turned to face us. Dean and I both looked at the ceiling causing Meg to do the same. She looked back at us. "Gotcha." Dean said.

Dean and Sam tied Meg up. She bitched and yelled the whole time. Bobby and I salted every window and door in the house. When we came back in the room Bobby told them no demon was getting in. I sat at the desk behind Meg and Dean stood in front of her.

"Where's our father Meg?"

"You didn't ask nicely."

Dean didn't miss a beat. "Where's our father Bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh I forgot you don't."

She was pushing Dean's buttons. "You think this is a freaking game?!" Dean yelled and got right up in her face. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Dean hit her. "That's kind of a turn on you hitting a girl."

"Your no girl."

Bobby stood up. "Dean." He then walked into the other room. Bobby told the boys something then they walked back in the room carrying what looked like a hunters journal. Sam flipped through it. I went to stand beside him. I looked at the page he flipped to. It was and exorcism.

"You going to read me a story?" Meg asked.

"Something like that. Hit it Sammy." Sam started the exorcism.

"An exorcism. Are you serious?" Meg asked.

"Oh were going for it baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting the whole nine yards." I couldn't help but smile at him.

Meg stared to moan. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip the bones from your body."

"No your going to burn in hell." Dean replied. "Unless you tell us where our dad is." There was no reply. "Well at least you'll get a nice tan."

Meg started panting and grunting. "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes." She spat out. "He begged to see his son's one more time. That's when I slit his throat."

Sam continued the exorcism. "For your sake, I hope your lying. Cause if its true, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and everyone of you evil sons of bitches, so help me god." Dean said. Sam continued. Wind started to pick up in the room causing book pages to flip on opened books. "Where is he?" Dean asked again.

"You just wont take dead for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"No he's not! He's not dead! He cant be! Now where is he?" Dean looked up at Sam. "What are you looking at? Keep reading." Sam did.

Meg started screaming. Then she scream out He will be. Dean made Sam stop. Meg then told Dean that John was alive, but will be dead once they are finished with him. She then told him he was in a building in Jefferson city, and told him that was all she knew.

"Finish it." Dean said to Sam.

"Dean can I talk to you?" I asked him. He came over to the desk and crouched in front of me. "If what Sam said is true, that she fell seven stories, that girls going to die. The only thing keeping her alive right now is the demon that's inside of her."

"I'm not going to leave her like that."

"She's human Dean. I just…" He grabbed my hands which kind of caught me off guard.

"Then were going to put her out of her misery." I looked at him and nodded. "Finish it Sam." He kept his eyes locked on mine while Sam finished the exorcism. When we heard Meg scream we both looked over as the black smoke came pouring out of the girl.

Dean and I stood and walked over to Sam and Bobby. The girl started to raise her head. "She's still alive." Dean said. "Call 911 get some water and blankets." Bobby ran off to get the blankets. I grabbed the phone and called an ambulance for the girl as Dean and Sam untied her. They picked her up and laid her on the floor as Bobby came back.

"A year." The girl said. It came out as a whisper. "It's been a year."

"Sh sh, Just take it easy." Sam said.

"I've been awake for most of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things it…It was a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a look. "We've got to know."

"Yes. They don't want you to know that…that they want you to come for him."

"If dad's still alive none of that matters. Do you know where their keeping him?"

"By the riv…river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Meg was already gone.

"You guys better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here." Bobby said.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked him.

"You think you guys invented lying? I'll think of something. Here take this." He reached Sam a big book. "You might need it."

"Bobby's right. We need to hit the road. We know the gist of where John is."

"Yeah. You guys be careful. Go find your dad. And when you do find him bring him here. I wont even try to shoot him this time." The three of us smiled a little and headed out the door.

We pulled up to an empty lot near the river. Sam pulled out the book Bobby gave him and was flipping through it. Dean went to the trunk and started loading weapons. I threw some in a small back pack I had. I also tucked a gun into the back of my jeans. "You've been quiet." I told Dean low enough where Sam couldn't hear us from the hood of the car.

"I'm just getting ready."

I grabbed his hand to stop him from loading another gun. He looked down at me. "Your dad's going to be fine." It was about a minute before he looked away. Sam walked over and started drawing on the trunk lid.

"Dude what are you drawing on my car?"

"It's called a devil's trap. Demon's cant get through it or inside it."

"So."

"So it basically turns the trunk into a lock box."

"So?" Dean said again. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Dean was so protective over his car.

"So we have a place to hide the colt while we go get dad."

"What are you talking about? Were bringing the colt with us." I just watched. I wasn't about to get into this fight, but I agreed with Dean.

"We cant Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We cant just use them on any demon we have to use them on the demon."

"No we have to save dad, Sam. Were going to need all the help we can get."

"Dean do you know how pissed Dad would get if he knew we used all the bullets? Dean he wouldn't want us to bring the guy."

"I don't care. I don't care what dad wants, okay. And since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that too. Hell you were the one that came and got me at school. You're the one that dragged me back into this Dean. I'm just trying to finish it."

"You and dad are a lot more alike than I thought. You both cant wait to sacrifice yourselves for this thing. But you know what, I'm going to be the one to burry you. Your selfish you know that. You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true Dean. I want dad back, but they are expecting us to bring the colt. They get the gun and they will kill us all. That colt is our only leverage and you know it Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine." Dean pulled the gun from his jacket and tossed it in the trunk. After Sam walked away Dean grabbed it and shut the trunk.

We were walking along the river. I was in between the boys. I looked over at a path and say an apartment building. I stopped grabbing both boys. "I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise." I pointed to the building.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said. "It's pretty smart. If these demon's can possess people they can possess anybody."

"Yeah. And make anybody attack us." Sam said.

"Man this sucks out loud." Dean said.

"I have an idea." Both boys looked at me surprised. "What? I'm not useless."

"Okay princess what's your plan." Dean asked.

"Don't call me princess. We pull the fire alarm. Get all the civilians out."

"Okay, but then the city responds in what seven minutes" Sam said.

"Seven minutes exactly." I replied with a smirk. "You two are going in as fireman. I'll already be in the building hiding."

"Okay." Dean said.

I walked across the street and walked into the building. I made sure nobody was looking and pulled the alarm. I then ducked into an empty room. About five minutes later I came out and made my way upstairs. The building was empty. I waited for Sam and Dean.

I heard them coming up the hall. "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." I came out of hiding and smirked at Dean.

"That look suits you too." Dean walked over to the door I was standing at. The EMF detector started going off.

Dean banged on the door. "This is the fire dept. We need you to evacuate." We heard the door unlock. As soon as the demon went to open it Dean kicked it. The three of us burst into the room.

Sam and Dean had filled their tanks with holy water and were spraying the two demons. I went from in search for John. "Guys in here!" I shouted. I started untying the ropes. I checked his pulse. It was strong and he was breathing.

The boys walked into the room. "Dad." I heard Dean say.

"He's going to be okay. He's breathing and his pulse is strong." I went back to untying the ropes.

"Wait." Dean and I turned to Sam. "He could be possessed." Sam pulled out a small flask and tossed the contents onto John.

Nothing happened, but it did wake him up. "Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" All three of us gave a small laugh. Dean and I quickly untied John. "They've been drugging me. Where's the colt?"

"It's safe." Sam said. I looked up at Dean. He looked right back. We both knew where the colt really was.

Sam and Dean lifted John from the bed. We were exiting the room when two more demon's busted through the front door. "Go, go." Dean was pushing back into the room. I slammed the door shut as they came back into the bedroom. I salted the door when an axe came thru just inches from my face. Dean and Sam were getting John out the window. "Let's go!" Dean yelled at me.

I tossed him the book bag and I jumped out the window. I salted the window seal that way the demon's couldn't follow us.

We reached the bottom of the fire escape. Dean and I had John while Sam walked ahead. Sam walked around a truck and was tackled to the ground. Dean let go of John and took off to Sam. I bout hit the ground trying to keep John up.

All of a sudden Dean was slung into a windshield. "Dean!" I got John over to the building and got him down to the ground. When I turned around Dean had the colt out pointed at the demon. Dean fired and the demon dropped to the ground.

"Sam." Dean walked over to Sam and pulled him up. His face was bloody. "Come on." Dean looked over at me. "Come on we have to get out of here."

"I'll help Sam. I don't think I could get your dad back up." I walked over and Sam leaned on me. Dean hauled John up and we made our way back to the impala.

Dean laid John in the back seat while I put Sam in the passenger seat, and shut the door. I then walked over to Dean who pushed me in the front seat between him and Sam.

He pulled out of the abandoned lot. Where we were headed now I have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I hope to have chapter five up soon. Leave me a reveiw and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 4

Dean drove us to some backwoods cabin. Sam and I were salting the windows and doors while Dean patched up John. When we were finished I made Sam sit so I could clean his face up.

"You like him don't you?" I stopped and looked at Sam.

"What?"

"Dean. I've seen the way you look at him. You like him."

I started cleaning the cut again. "I don't know what your talking about."

Dean walked into the room while Sam was smiling. I don't know if he heard us or not. I turned and looked at him. "How's John?"

"He's fine. Just needs to rest. How bout you Sam?"

"I'll live. You don't think we were followed here do ya?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, I mean we couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hole up."

"Yeah. Dean um…you um…you save my life back there."

"So I guess your glad I brought the gun huh?"

"Man I'm trying to thank you here."

"Your welcome." Sam walked to the other side of the room. "Hey Sam." He turned to Dean. "You know that guys I shot." Dean dropped his head. "There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice Dean."

"I know that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" I watched Dean intently.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg, I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you and dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, its just huh it scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't." We looked up to John. "You did good."

"Your not mad?" Dean asked him.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet." Dean was a little confused, and there was something off about John. He was just too calm.

"I'm proud of you. You know Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you, you, you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean said. Then the lights started flickering. All four of us started looking around. There was a thumping noise out side. We could hear the wind blowing.

"Its here. It found us. Sam, the salt, line the windows and doors." John said.

"I already did."

"Check it. Danielle help him. Dean you still got the gun?" I got up the help Sam, but for some reason stopped and stared at John. Something didn't feel right.

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Dad we tried to shoot the demon in Salvation and it disappeared."

"This is me. I wont miss. Now the gun. Hurry." Dean pulled the gun out. I was slowly making my way next to Dean. He must have been feeling the same thing I was. He held the gun in his hands looking at it. He looked up at John. "Son please."

I was still about three feet behind Dean. He started slowly backing up making me stop. "Give me the gun. What are you doing Dean?"

Dean was now standing beside me. He looked over at me then back at John. "He'd be furious."

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." Dean raise the gun and cocked it. "Your not my dad."

"Dean it's me. Danny tell him."

I looked over at Dean then back at John. "I agree with him. I've had this feeling ever since we got here. Your not you."

"I know my dad better than anyone, and your not him."

"What in the hell has gotten into you two?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean said.

Sam walked into the room and saw Dean with the colt pointed at John. "Dean. What the hells going on?"

"Your brother and Danny have lost their minds."

"He's not dad." Dean said not taking his eyes off John.

"I agree with Dean, Sam. He's not your dad."

"What?" Sam asked looking between the three of us.

"I think he's possessed." Dean said. "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him Sammy."

"Dean how do you know?" Sam asked looking at John.

"He's different."

"We don't have time for this." John said. "Sam you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." Sam looked at John then back to Dean. Dean glanced over at him. Sam kept looking back and forth for a moment. "Sam."

"No. No." Sam said and moved over next to Dean.

"Fine. If your so sure, go ahead. Kill me." Dean and John held gazes for a long moment. John dropped his head. "I thought so." When he raised back up his eyes were yellow.

Sam was slammed up against the wall. Dean was next causing him to drop the colt. I went to reach for it, but was also pinned against the wall. The demon walked over to the colt. He smiled at me then picked the gun up. "What a pain in the ass this thing has been."

"It's you isn't it?" Sam asked. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

The demon smiled at him. "You found me."

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

Sam struggled against the hold. "I'm going to kill you."

Dean was watching the two. I felt like my throat was closed off. I was gasping for air and couldn't speak. "Oh, that would be a neat trick." The demon smiled. "In fact," he laid the colt on the table, "here, make the gun float to you physic boy." The demon laughed and walked towards the window. "I could have killed you a hundred times today, but this, this is worth the wait. John, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi by the way. He's going to tear you apart." He said looking at Dean. "He's going to taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go or I swear to god-" Dean started

"What? What are you and god going to do? You see as far as I'm concerned this is justice."

I felt the pressure release from my throat. "Justice…for ..what?" I managed to get out.

Yellow eyes walked over and stood in front of Dean. I was pinned right beside of Dean. The Demon looked over at me and smiled, then back to Dean. "That little exorcism of yours, that was my daughter."

"Who Meg?"

The demon ignored his comment. "The guy in the ally. That was my boy." I stared wide eyed. We had killed his children and he was just repaying the favor. "You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean said.

"What? You the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" Dean and Sam both had sad looks on their face. "Oh, I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I want to know why?" Sam practically yelled.

"Why I killed mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

The demon turned back to Dean. "You know he never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything." The demon turned to Sam and got up in his face. "You want to know, it's cause they got in the way."

"Way of what?"

"My plans for you. You, Sammy, and all the children like you."

"Look you mind getting this over with cause I cant stand the monloguing." Dean had his mask back up and was back to his cocky self.

"Funny. But that's all part of your m.o. isn't it? Mask all of that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The demon walked back to Dean.

"You know, you fight and fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern then he has ever shown you."

"I bet your real proud of your kids too. Oh wait I forgot. I wasted them."

The demon looked down then back up to Dean and smiled. All of a sudden Dean yelled in pain. Sam and I both yelled for him.

I saw blood coming from Dean's chest. I struggled hard to get loose. "You stupid son of a bitch you let him go!"

"Dad. Dad don't you let it kill me." Dean said. Sam and I both were trying to get free with no luck. Dean's chest was pouring the blood. He had blood dripping from his mouth. Sam was still yelling for him. I had tears running down my face. "Dad, please." I heard Dean whisper. Next thing I know Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Dean open your eyes back up! Dean!" I screamed out. I looked over at the demon. "John you have to fight him. You cant let him kill your son. Your stronger than it is. John!"

John looked up and his eyes were back to normal. Sam, Dean, and I fell from the wall. I rushed over to Dean to try and stop the bleeding while Sam grabbed the colt.

Sam had the colt pointed at the demon. It spun around and looked at Sam. "You kill me, and you kill Daddy."

"I know." Sam said then fired. I flinched a little at the sound but didn't turn my focus from Dean. He was in really bad shape and needed a hospital.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at me. Sam came over to us. "Dean."

"Sam he's lost a lot of blood. He needs a hospital."

"Where's dad?" Dean asked.

"He's here." I turned and looked. Sam had shot him in the leg.

"Go check on him."

"Dean-"

"I got him Sam, go check on your dad." I said. Sam looked up at me then went over to John. I put pressure on Dean's chest and he winced. "Sorry."

"Thanks." I wasn't for sure what he was thanking me for and I didn't get the chance to ask cause of John yelling out.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me I can feel it. Just shoot me. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart, son. Sam, do it now." Sam cocked the gun and pointed it at John. I felt Dean tense and I looked down at him.

"Don't you do it. Don't you do it." He said.

"Sam I cant hold it much longer. You shoot me son. Shoot me! Sam I'm begging you. We can end this here and now. Sammy!"

"Sam no." Dean whispered, but Sam couldn't hear him. I looked down at Dean with sad eyes. We held each others gaze. John started screaming and Dean and I both looked over to see the black smoke pour out of him.

Dean collapsed back on the floor. "Guys we've got to get him to a hospital." Sam came over and helped me get Dean up. We carried him out to the Impala and placed him in the back. I got in with him and held a towel to his chest while Sam went to help John out.

The road we were driving on was deserted. Dean kept grunting in pain, but at least he was staying awake.

"Just hang on the hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said from the divers seat.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" John asked. Dean and I both were staring at him with shocked looks. He had asked his own son to kill him. "I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."

"No sir. Not before everything. Look we still have the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over. We-"

Sam was cut of by a semi that came out of nowhere and hit us in the side. I was thrown on top of Dean. My head hit the window knocking me unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys, chapter Five. This is sorta how it happened in the show. I just added my own touch to it. Hope you like it. Leave me reviews, they make me happy :)**

Chapter 5

When I finally gained conscious I took in my surrounds. The beeping defiantly told me I was in the hospital. I had a cast on my right arm. My left foot was wrapped in an ace bandage. I felt stitches above my right eye. My guess from hitting the window.

I went to get out of bed when Sam passed by my door. He seen me and walked in. "Looks like your doing better. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." He gave me a small smile. "How's John and Dean?"

"Dad's in his room sleeping. He's got a sprained arm and they bandaged up the bullet wound. A few scratches and bruises, but he's fine."

"What about Dean?"

"He's still in surgery. He was pretty bad."

"He'll be fine." I whispered looking at the floor. "He has to be."

We sat in silence till a doctor came in. "Your father's awake if you would like to go see him." Sam nodded his head and left the room. The doc looked me over and said I was going to be fine.

I laid back in the bed trying to rest some more until I heard Sam and John fighting. I decided to get up and see what happened. As I was walking to their room I noticed the doctors had brought Dean to his room and I couldn't stop myself from going in.

I sat down beside him and held his hand. He looked so helpless just lying there. I wanted nothing more then to do something to help him. I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my cheeks.

I didn't know someone had walked in until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Sam. "The doctor said that with the head trauma he didn't know if Dean was going to make it. He has early signs of cerebral edema. He also has contusions on his kidney and liver."

"What can we do?"

"The doctors say nothing until he wakes up. But they don't know the things we know. We'll find something. Look I'm going to meet Bobby. He's going to tow the Impala to his house. Dad also wanted me to pick some things up. You need anything?"

"Some clothes if you don't mind." I looked up at Sam. "And I think you should shower before you come back." He gave me another small smile. "Go on. I'll watch over them while your gone. I'll call you if there's any changes." Sam nodded and walked out of the room.

I folded my arms and laid my head down on the edge of Dean's bed. Trying to think of something that I could do. I felt a cool breeze run down one of my arms, and I quickly sat up and looked around. I felt it again, but nothing was there. At least nothing I could see. I was about to ask if someone was there when John walked in. He pulled up a seat on the other side of Dean.

John didn't say a word. He just sat there looking at Dean. Pretty much what I was doing. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I glanced around the room, but again couldn't find anything. I looked out into the hall and still saw nothing. I had to be loosing it, I thought to myself.

After about an half hour of silence John gave me a small smile much like Sam's and left. Ten minutes later I guess Sam had came back because he and John were arguing again. I walked down to their room and stood at the door. Sam was yelling about the stuff John had asked for because it was to summon the demon. In the middle of the fight a glass of water flew off the table causing everyone to stop and stare.

I walked slowly into the room. My eyes not leaving the broken glass on the floor.

There was a commotion out in the hall. Nurses and doctors were running down the hall. Sam went to check it out. For some reason I couldn't remove my eyes from the broken glass.

"What are you thinking?" John asked me. I finally tore my eyes away and looked up at him.

"Dean's here. We just cant see him. He's on the astral plan. How else would you explain that." I pointed to the glass.

"Could be."

"I can work with that."

"What?" John asked confused.

"What kind of stuff did Bobby send you?" I started digging through the bag.

"Danny what are you planning on doing?" I pulled out some candles and a few herbs that I would need. "Danny?"

I looked up at John. "I'm going to talk to Dean." I walked out of the room and back down to my room. I grabbed my duffle Sam had laid on my bed and shuffled threw it for my journal. When I found it I went to Dean's room. Sam was still in there with him.

He looked up at me and all the stuff I had in my hands. "What are you doing?"

"I think your brother is here. Just out of eye shot. You know like on the astral plan."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay him a little visit." I sat everything up. "Okay I'm going to drink this. It will send my spirit to the astral plan. After an hour place these herbs under my tongue and it will wake me back up."

"Okay. Got it."

I laid down on the floor on a blanket. "Bottom's up." I swallowed the liquid. After a few minutes I raised up. I turned around and sure enough my body was still on the floor. I stood up and walked out into the hall. I noticed it was getting dark outside. I made my way room to room. "Dean!" I yelled over and over. I finally found him. He was sitting in a room with a dark haired girl.

"Your not supposed to be here." The girl said.

"Whatever. Dean-"

"Danielle what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What not happy to see me? I'm here to talk to you." He stood up off the bed.

"Tessa can you give us a minute?" She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Who is that?"

"Tessa? She's a reaper."

"She's here for you?" He nodded his head. "Dean you cant. Were going to find a way. You just have to hold on."

Dean walked over and hugged me. "I can't." Was all he said, and I couldn't stop myself from breaking down in his arms.

"Dean it's time." Tessa said coming back into the room.

Dean pulled back and looked down at me. Slowly he brought his lips to mine in a gentle good bye kiss. He rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

All of a sudden the lights started flickering. Dean and I pulled apart and looked at Tessa. "Why are you doing that?" Dean asked, but she looked just as freaked as we did. Before I could say anything I felt my sprit being pulled back to my body.

I sucked in air and sat straight up. I looked up at Sam. "Dean." Sam looked at me a little confused. "I have to go back. Something was happening. Dean was going to go with the reaper. The lights started flickering but I got pulled back here before I found out what happened." I stood up and before Sam could say anything Dean started gasping for air and choking on the tube down his throat. Sam went out in the hall yelling for a doctor while I went to Dean's side trying to get him to calm down.

The nurse came in and pulled the tube out. Dean drank some water trying to get the soreness out of his throat. "What happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked. He shook his head no. I was disappointed. If he didn't remember the reaper then he wouldn't remember the kiss. "After the car accident we all were brought here. You were on the astral plan and a reaper was after you. You were going to go with her, but something happened."

"How do you know I was going to go?"

"I was there. I did a spell and projected myself onto the plan. I pretty much made myself a spirit so I could talk to you. Tessa wasn't too happy about it."

"Tessa?"

"The reaper. She said it was time for you to go, but the lights started flickering and I was sucked back into my body. Seconds later so were you."

Before I could ask him some questions the doctor came in and wanted to look him over. They told him to get some rest and they would run some tests first thing in the morning. So we all went to bed.

The next morning they did there tests. They found out that Dean was healed.

After they brought him back to the room him and Sam started talking. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam something's wrong." They both looked at me then back to each other. We all turned to the door when we heard a knock.

"How you feeling dude?" John asked from the doorway.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean said.

"That's all that matters." John replied with a smile.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked

"I had things to take care of."

"Well that's pacific."

"Come on Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah. Don't fight right now." I butted in.

"Did you go after the Demon?" Sam ignored Dean and me.

"No."

"Why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight?" John asked coming on into the room. He has a sadness in his voice that kinda surprised all of us. "Half the time were fighting and I don't even know what its about. Were just butting heads. Sammy I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore okay." John had tears in his eyes.

"Dad are you alright?" Sam asked. All three of us were looking at him.

"Yeah. Just tired. Why don't you and Danielle go get me a cup of caffeine."

"Yeah sure." Sam said. I looked at him then at John and stood up.

Sam was already over at the doors when John stopped me. He gave me a huge and whispered in my ear. "Take care of my boys." I pulled back and looked up at him. He was hiding something. He just gave me a sad smile and nodded towards Sam. I hesitated but left.

I walked down the hall in a daze trying to think what John meant. I mean he was here to take care of them why would he need me to. Sam finished filling up the coffee cup when it hit me. "Oh god." Sam gave me a confused look right before I took off running back up stairs. Sam was right behind me. We made it to Johns room to find him collapsed on the floor. "Dad!" Sam yelled and went to his side while I ran for a doctor.

The doctors took off to John while I went to get Dean. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him up in the bed. "Come on. It's your dad." Dean didn't say anything. He just slung an arm around my shoulders and let me help him down the hall. Him Sam, and I stood in the doorway while the doctors worked on John. They called the time of death and that's when the three of our worlds fell apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is the smallest chapter so far. I'm sorry I havent update is a few days. I've got a head cold and feel like crap. But here is a short update and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter Six

We were staying with Bobby. Dean and Sam hadn't said one word to me since we got here. I supposed it's as much my fault as it is there's. I've staying in my room the past two days. Sam and Dean burned John's body yesterday. They had Bobby ask me if I wanted to come, but I refused. I spent most of the day sitting in the window watching Dean work on the Impala. Every now and then he would look up at me.

After about a week Sam had broken the code for one of John's cell phone. There was a message on it from a women name Ellen. They were going to check out the address. Sam asked me if I wanted to go, but I refused. They borrowed one of Bobby's car's and left.

Later that day I walked outside to where the Impala was. I sat there for a little while just looking at the car. Dean had put a lot of work into it so far. The frame was put back together. I decided to take my mind off of some things so I started working on the car. I didn't know if Dean would be mad or not when he got back, but I needed the distraction.

The boys had been gone for three days. I had worked on the Impala for two to three hours each day. I was sitting on one of the old cars close to the garage when I heard Bobby's old van pull up. I didn't move, I just stayed there drinking my beer.

Not long after I heard Dean working on his beloved car. The clinking of tools stopped and I heard Sam's voice.

"You were right."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About me and Dad." This peeked my curiosity so I listened closely to their conversation wondering what happened on their little trip. "I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry I spent most of my life angry at him. For all I know he died thinking I hate him. So your right. What I'm doing right now is too little. It' too late. I miss him man." Tears ran down my face as I held back my sobs. "And I feel guilt as hell. And I'm not alright. Not at all……,but neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work."

I heard Sam's foot steps walking back towards the house. Dean was still silent for a few moments. Then I heard the smashing of windows and jumped up. I ran and stopped at the front of the car. When I seen Dean he was beating the back of the Impala with a crow bar. He caught sight of me and stopped. Our gaze was locked on each other.

I inched forward slowly. He took a couple hesitant steps towards me. I stopped at the drivers door. Dean took me by surprise when he closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. Right now he needed me and I promised John that I would look after his boys. Both of us broke down crying and holding each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is chapter seven. And as promised it is much longer than chapter six. Hope you like it. Please please please review!!**

Chapter Seven

Dean and I have grown closer over the past several weeks. He has even let me help fix the Impala. After his near melt down he practically pored his soul out to me. I think that was the first time he had opened up to anybody in a long time, and I could tell it helped.

Dean and I had finally finished the Impala and Sam informed us he found a hunt. To say Dean was excited was putting it lightly. Give him a couple severed heads and some cattle mutilations and he was Mr. Sunshine.

We were currently pulling into a motel in Red lodge Montana. Dean went to get us a room while Sam and I grabbed the bags.

"So you and Dean seem like your getting along better." Sam stated with a smile.

"Yeah. We ah, we talked."

"I still cant believe he let you help fix his car." I laughed.

Dean interrupted us. He tossed Sam the key and grabbed the bags out of my hand. He gave me one of his cocky smile. I just smiled back and shook my head.

"Alright, Sam and I are going to go see the sheriff. Will you be okay here until we get back?"

"I'll be fine Dean. I'm going to jump in the shower and probably do some more research. See what I can dig up." Sam was walking out the door smiling. "Go on Dean. I'll be fine." He nodded his head and left. I liked the way he was being a little protective.

I did as I said I was. I showed and then jumped on my laptop. I did some more digging, but came up with nothing so I checked my email. I had one from a friend in Kansas.

_Email: Hey D. Haven't seen ya in a while. Wanted 2 no if u were ok. Stop by when u can._

_C._

I quickly wrote here back telling her I was fine. She didn't know about hunting. I just told her I liked to travel and my job required it. She hadn't asked me anymore questions.

About an hour and half later Sam and Dean returned from the police station. Apparently the sheriff wasn't much help. I was laying on the bed on my stomach. Dean dropped down and laid his head on my back and let out a long sigh.

"Hey I'm going to run and get some food." Sam said. Neither Dean or I replied and Sam just walked out the door.

"We've got to go over to the morgue when Sam gets back. You going to come with us?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I don't have nothing else to do." I closed down my computer. I wiggled out from under Dean and leaned up against the head board. He atomically dropped his head in my lap. Without thinking about it I started running my hand through his hair. "Do you there connected somehow?"

"What the murders and cattle?"

"Yeah."

"The sheriff didn't think so, but I don't know." He looked up at me. I don't know how long we sat like that, but when the motel door open both of our heads snapped towards the door. Dean jumped up off the bed. "Food." I just laughed at me. I looked up at Sam and he sent me a smile. I just shook my head and grabbed my food.

* * *

At the morgue Dean had told the guy at the desk some doctor was pissed at him. He high tailed it out of the room. Sam pulled out the body we were here to look at.

"Those Satanist in Florida, they marked their victims didn't they?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah a reversed pentacle on the forehead."

"Some f-ed up crap happens in Florida." Dean said while handing us gloves. "Alright open it." He said to Sam.

"What? You open it."

"Wuss." Dean grabbed the box and took it to the table. He popped the lid off and made a disgusted face. "Well no pentagram. Maybe we should look in her mouth. See if they stuffed anything down her throat, like the moth in silence of the lambs."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Sam said pushing the head to Dean.

"No you go ahead." Dean pushed it back towards Sam.

"What?"

"Put the lotion in the basket." Dean said. Sam and I both gave him funny looks.

"Oh for the love of god. Move out of my way you two." I pushed in between the two of the and pulled the head towards me. I opened the girls mouth and shoved my fingers down her throat. Sam and Dean both looked disgusted. "Nothing." I pulled my finger back out raising her lip as I did and a hole in her gum caught my eye. "Well looky there." I pushed on the gum and a fang popped out.

"Is that a tooth?" Sam asked.

"That's a fang Sam." I said.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs." Dean said.

"Well this changes things."

"You think." I said looking at Sam.

"You've been hanging out with Dean to much. Your beginning to act like him." Sam said with another smile plastered on his face. I didn't reply, I just hit in in the arm. Which just cause him to let out a small laugh.

"Alright lets go." Dean said.

* * *

Later on that night Dean wanted to check out a small bar. We all climbed in the car and headed over. Dean and Sam got out, but I lingered by the car. "Danny you coming?" Sam asked. Dean turned around and looked at me.

"I'm just going to hang her at the car." For some reason I had a bad feeling about going into the bar.

"You sure?" Dean asked. I nodded and sat on the hood.

The boys weren't gone long. But when they came out they went down the ally beside the bar. I saw another guy follow them and that's when I got off the car. I grabbed the knife tucked in my boot and headed down the ally. When I got there the boys already had the guy pined up against the building.

"What do you know about vampires?" I heard Sam ask.

"How to kill them." I recognized that voice. "Now seriously guys that knife's making me itch." I stepped closer as the guy raised his lip. "See fangless. Happy."

"Not quite." I said stepping up behind the boys.

"Well, well, well. Danielle Elkins. What a surprise. I would say its good to see you, but."

"But what? You still pissed cause I beat the shit out of you and left you lay on the cabin floor last time I saw you?" I walked up and punched him. Dean and Sam both stared at me shocked. "You stupid bastard. I should have known you were the one killing the vamps."

"Danny you know him?" Dean asked.

"Gordon Walker." I said dryly. I then walked out of the ally.

Not long the three of them also emerged from the ally. I noticed them going over to Gordon's car. I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to have anything to do with Gordon.

After the guys talked for a few minutes Sam and Dean came back over to the car. The three of us climbed in. "So what did the bastard have to say?"

"He's been killing the vamps. We offered to help but he didn't want it." Dean said. I then noticed we were following Gordon.

"Dean I'm telling you, you don't want to work with this guy. He's bad news. We should just pack up and find another hunt."

"Come on, he cant be that bad." Dean replied.

"Why don't you like him?" Sam asked.

"Because. Last year I helped him on a vampire case. He wanted to use me as bait, but I refused. So he knocks me out, ties me us, and leaves me in the middle of the woods as vampire food. I got bit by three vampires before he even showed his ugly face. Luckily enough I got out of my ropes and killed a couple of vamps. The nest wasn't too far from where I was so I followed Gordon there. He had killed two of the vamps that were there. When I got there I beat the shit out of him and left him unconscious on the cabin floor. This is the first time I've seen him since."

"Damn. I think I would be pissed too." Sam said.

"Yeah, but with the three of us together we can watch each others backs on this one." Dean said.

"I'm not working with him. If you want to that's fine, but count me out."

Dean pulled up to an old factory looking place. I wasn't quit sure what the place was. Maybe some kind of mill. I refused to get out of the car so Dean and Sam left me there. Ten minutes later they returned with Dean's face covered in blood. Sam looked a little worried.

"What happened?" I asked crawling out of the car. Sam looked over at Dean and then climbed into the car. "Well?" I looked at Dean.

"I killed a vamp. No big deal. Were going to meet Gordon back at the bar." Dean then climbed into the car. I followed.

"You can drop me off at the motel." I said with my arms crossed. Dean did as I told him to. He also got out and cleaned his face. Sam stayed in the car.

"You know you can go."

"I told you I don't want nothing to do with Gordon, and neither should you." I sat down on the bed and laid back with my feet still on the floor.

Dean came over and leaned over me. "You shouldn't worry so much. Relax a little. You act too much like Sam."

"That's funny because if I remember correctly Sam said earlier I act too much like you." I smirked up at him.

"Relax Danny." He was right up in my face now. "After we finish the job we'll leave Gordon behind." He kissed my cheek and raised back up. "Call if you need us."

"I will." I said as he walked out the door.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep. I roused a little when I heard Dean and Gordon talking about the vampires. Then I heard Sam come through the door and asked to talk to Dean alone. I raised up from the bed and Sam motioned me to go outside with them.

"Dean I think we need to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked Sam. "Where were you?"

"In the nest." Sam replied and my mouth dropped open.

"You found it?" Dean asked. I wasn't wide awake so I couldn't form questions fast enough.

"They found me." Sam told him.

"Well how'd you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None." Sam said and I stopped walking and stared at him a little confused.

"Sam they didn't just let you go." I managed to get out before Dean.

"That's exactly what they did." Dean asked where the place was but Sam told him he didn't know and we shouldn't go after them because they were feeding off of cattle instead of humans.

Sam and Dean started arguing about weather or not they should kill the vamps. Then Sam started in about Gordon and Dean using him to replace John. That was when Dean hit Sam.

I stepped in between the two of them. "You know you two bicker like children. You need to grow up."

"I'm going to that nest. If you don't want to help me then I'll find it myself." Dean said and turned back to the room. Sam and I followed, but when we stepped into the room Gordon was gone and took the Impala keys with him.

Dean hotwired the Impala. Sam gave him the directions to the nest. When we got there Gordon had a vamp tied to a chair and was torturing her with dead man's blood. Gordon offer for us to help, but Sam told him to let her go.

He ended up grabbing Sam, causing Dean and I both to draw our guns. He cut Sam's arm and held it over Lenora's mouth. She kept saying no over and over. Sam grabbed her and took her out of the house.

I stayed and watched Dean kick Gordon's ass. Enjoyed every minute of it. We then tied him to a chair just as Sam came back inside. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much." Dean said and I laughed. He looked over and smiled at me. Sam informed us that all the vamps got out okay. "Well I guess our work here is done."

"We ready?" Sam asked.

I stood up. "Not yet. Gordon, it's been real great seeing you again. I mean I got to watch you get your ass kicked. Again." I smirked. "It's been real." I hauled off and punched Gordon sending the chair backwards. I turned to Sam and Dean. "Now we can go."

We got outside and Dean stopped. "Sam." Sam turned around. "Hit me."

"What?"

"Clock me one. I wont even hit you back."

"No."

"Come on you get a freebee. Now hit me."

"Dean you look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement. I'll take a rain check." Sam said and walked away.

Dean slung his arm over my shoulder. "I wish we never took this job. It jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just think of all the hunts we've ever been on Sammy. What if we killed things that didn't deserve to be killed. I mean the way dad raised us."

"Dean." Sam started. "After what happened to mom, dad did the best he could."

"I know. But the man wasn't perfect. He raised us to hate those thing and I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it, hell I even enjoyed it."

I tugged on his jacket. "You didn't kill Lenora."

"I wanted to. Every instinct told me to. I was going to kill them all."

"But you didn't." Sam said. "That's what matters."

"Yeah. Because you two are a pain in my ass."

"Guess were just going to have to stick around and be a pain in your ass then." I told Dean smiling. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead as Sam crawled into the car. I pulled away and climbed in the back as Dean got behind the wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Be sure to check out the pics on my profile. Also review. They make me happy and update my story sooner :)**

Chapter Eight

Sam mentioned to Dean that he wanted to go to Kansas to visit his mom's grave. I decided that it should be a family thing so I talked the boys into dropping me off at a friends house who lived about two hours away from Lawrence.

Dean didn't really want to separate since we still had yellow eyes to worry about, but I told him I would be fine and would call if anything happened. So he agreed that it would be fine and I had to call him every day to let him know I was fine.

Dean pulled the Impala up to the two story blue house and cut the engine. Charity had just bought this house. It was finalized the other day and she was in the process of moving in, so I was here to help.

Charity came running out of the house. "Danielle!" She launched herself at me. Locking her arms around my neck and almost knocking me down, but Dean caught us. "I cant believe your really here. It's been to long." She then took notice to the two guys I was with. Sam and Dean just smiled at her.

"Charity this is Sam and Dean. Guys this is my crazy friend Charity." They said hi and I noticed Charity's gaze lingered on Sam a little longer than necessary.

"Okay, well we would love to stay and chat, but we need to hit the road." Dean said breaking the silence that had come over all of us. Sam gave a me a small hug and waved at Charity. Dean hesitated for a moment before he pulled me into a hug. "If you need us call." He kissed me on the forehead and walked around to the driver side and got in. He gave me his famous smirk and pulled away.

Charity slung her arm over my shoulder as we walked into the house. "He's cute."

"Who?" I wasn't for sure if she was talking about Dean or Sam.

"Your boyfriend. His brother's hot."

"Dean is not my boyfriend. He's not really the relationship kind of guy." She didn't say anything else on the subject. She just shook her head and smiled. "Alright, let check out this new house of yours."

Charity gave me a tour of the house. It was a beautiful old Victorian. On the ground floor was the living room, dining room, kitchen, and den. Up stairs had two guest rooms, a hall bathroom and the master bedroom with attached bath.

After the tour we started putting up some of Charity's things. Around nine we crashed on the couch with a bowl of pop corn and a couple of beers to watch a movie. Half an hour into the movie my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's things going?"

"Everything is fine Dean." Charity gave me a knowing smile. I got up off the couch and headed into the den. "How's everything there?"

"We might have a hunt."

"Really? What?"

"Well when Sam went to see mom's grave I was walking around and found a patch of dead grass."

"Okay, I'm confused. How is a patch of dead grass a hunt?"

"It was in a perfect circle. No chemicals were placed on the ground and the grounds keeper doesn't know what happened. I was thinking unholy ground."

"Maybe. Let me know what you-" I was walking around the room when suddenly something grabbed me and flung me into the wall. "Shit."

Charity came running into the room. Dean was yelling on the phone wanting to know what happened. I picked up the phone. "Dean I'm going to have to call you back." Before he could say anything I closed my phone and looked up at Charity. She was frozen in her spot looking at the angry spirit in front of me. He grabbed me by the throat and pined me to the wall. "Sal…salt!" I managed to get out looking over at Charity. She seemed to snap out of it and ran to the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a canister of salt. She threw it on the guy and he disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" She practically screamed at me. I ran out of the room and to my duffle. I pulled out a sawed off filled with rock salt. "D, what are you doing with-" I cut her off firing a shot at the ghost that appeared behind her.

I grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the house. "I'll explain when were safe." I grabbed the keys off the hook and pulled her out the door.

Charity stopped before getting in the car. "Danielle what is going on?"

I let out a sigh and motioned for her to get in the car. I backed out of the driveway no clue to where I was going, and started telling Charity about the hunting world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter done for over a week, but my internet went out. I just got it fixed a few days ago. Also i've been taking care of my kids they have strep so they've been felling really bad. But here is chapter nine and chapter ten should be up if not later tonight then sometime tomorrow!!!**

Chapter Nine

I took Charity to a hotel to spend the night. I had called Dean back and told him what happened. He told me to call if I needed any help. Charity hadn't said a word to me since I told her what I did. I was sitting on one of the beds when she came out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" I questioned looking at the floor.

"What do you want me to say D? I mean you tell me that ghost and werewolves, and vampires are real. And Demon's, and that you hunt them and kill them. That's a little much to take in."

"I'm sorry. You never would have found out if that stupid spirit wouldn't have attacked." I walked over to one of my bags I had left in the car and pulled out my laptop. "Now I just have to find out who it was, that way I can salt and burn the bones. Then you can go back to your spirit free house and I'll have Sam and Dean to come and pick me up."

"I think that would be best." She whispered out. I had officially lost my best friend. So much for sticking together through anything.

I stayed up almost all night searching who the guy was at Charity's house. I found out that forty years ago Richard Bennett was found hanging from the upstairs balcony. The wife was no where to be found. By the picture that was with the news article I would defiantly say he was our ghost.

Anyone who has ever moved into the house that was female has ended up dead. Which means there has been quite a few deaths in that house over the past years. The people who last owned the house was a young couple. The husband had come home from work and found his wife hanging from the balcony.

The next morning I packed up what guns I had in my bag which wasn't many and headed to the house. Apparently my new friend Richard had been cremated. So now I was going to have to search Charity's house for something that belonged to the guy.

I walked into the house, my gun raised. I had to look quickly cause I only had eight salt rock rounds. I scanned the bottom floor searching for EMF with no problems. I wasn't so lucky on the top floor.

I started out in the guest bed room cause it was closer. I didn't find anything. When I went to move towards the master bed room Richard appeared. Before I could shoot him with rock salt he knocked my gun away. Unlucky for me it fell over the railing.

The ghost hit me knocking me through the railing. When I hit the bottom floor the air in my lungs were knocked out. Pain shot through my back and head. I managed to roll over to my stomach. I noticed my gun was just out of reach. I quickly lunged for it ignoring the pain in my body. As soon as I grabbed it the ghost of Richard appeared in front of me and I pulled the trigger.

I got to my feet and ran upstairs. As soon as I entered the master bedroom the ghost appeared again. I shot him before he could reach me. I quickly scanned the room looking for something that could have belonged to Richard.

I opened up the closet and looked inside. I was caught off guard when Richard grabbed me and slammed my head into the door. I stumbled backwards and could feel blood starting to run down my face.

"Damn it! This shit can never be easy." The ghost appeared in front of me and slammed his hand into my chest. I let out an ear piercing scream from the pain. I clutched at my chest with closed eyes. This was it, I was going to die. I had no back up so I had no doubts.

All of a sudden the pain was gone and I was left gasping for air. I opened my eyes and looked up to find the last person I thought I would find. Charity. In her hand she held a canister of salt.

"Thought maybe you could us my help." She reached out her hand and pulled me up from the floor.

"Yeah. Just watch for the ghost. Whatever we need I think is in the closet." Charity nodded and I went to the closet. I looked around and noticed a small piece of the wall moved. You could push it in and slide it aside to reveal a small lock box.

I jumped a little when I heard my shot gun going off. "I need you to be as quite as possible." I yelled out to Charity. I place my ear up against the safe and began twisting the dial and listening for the clicks.

Once I got the door open it revealed a framed locket of hair. I only assumed it was Richards. I grabbed it and emerged from the closet in time to seem Charity getting slung across the room. Luckily she landed on the bed. However when I got slung it was into the mirror on the dresser.

I fell onto the dressed getting covered by glass before falling to the floor. I could feel the glass cutting into my skin. Charity was closer to the locket of hair. "Charity you have to burn the hair!" I yelled. The ghost focused on me. He flung me into the night stand just as Charity reach the hair. She scrambled for a lighter the had fallen from the dresser and set the hair on fire. The ghost slowly disintegrated and left both of us staring at the place he last was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day Dean and Sam came back. They ended up killing their zombie girl as I did my ghost. Charity was now happily moved into her new ghost free house. She surprised me by hugging me when I left. After the hunt we didn't really talk. We just both got cleaned up and I went to bed. I was just happy to be back with the boys.

We had pulled off in a small town at a gas station. Dean was filling up the car while Sam and I went to get some drinks and snacks. I paid for the stuff and the gas while Sam went to the bathroom. I carried everything back out to the car and stood there talking to Dean. Sam had been gone to long for Dean's liking so he went to check on him. When they came out Sam looked horrible and Dean looked a little upset. They climbed in the car and Dean hit the gas, speeding down the dark highway the way we had just came.

"Guys where are we going?" I asked but they completely ignored me.

"I don't know man, why don't we just chill out and think about this." Dean said to Sam.

Sam reached over and cut off the stereo. "What is there to think about?"

"I just don't know if going to the road house is the best idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition I know it. Its going to happen, and Ash can tell us where. Plus it might have some connection with the demon. My visions always do."

"That's what I'm talking about. There's going to be hunters there. I don't know if going in and announcing that your some kind of supernatural freak, with demonic connections is the best thing okay."

I smacked Dean on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"He's not a freak." I then looked at Sam. "Sam, Dean has a good point. Other hunters aren't going to be understanding like we are. Most of the are the shoot first ask questions later type of hunters. If they find out about the demon blood their going to try and kill you. No questions about it."

In despite of Dean protesting to going to the Roadhouse that's where we ended up. When we walked through the door the bar was packed with hunters mostly. I recognized a couple of them.

I followed Dean up to a petite blond girl. "Just cant stay away huh?" She said smirking to Dean. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Yeah looks like. How you doing Jo?"

Sam pushed past Dean and me. "Where's Ash?" He asked Jo.

"In his back room." Sam walked on past. "And I'm fine." She said as he disappeared in the back.

She turned back to Dean. "Sorry he's ah, were kinda in a bit of a time table." Jo nodded her head. He then looked at me then walked past Jo. I just shook my head at them.

Jo then looked at me. "You must be Danielle." I nodded. "So what's up with those two." I followed Jo over to the bar.

"Working on a possible hunt. Sam needed Ash for something. I'm not really quite sure."

The boys came from the back. Sam went and sat at a table with who I assumed was Ash. Dean stood behind them looking at the computer screen. I walked over and stood next to him. He draped his arm over my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I glanced over at the bar and saw a sad look on Jo's face. I automatically knew she had a thing for Dean.

Ash filled up in that the logo Sam had seen was for the Blue ridge Bus lines in Guthrie Okalahoma. He checked for demonic omen's but found nothing. Sam also asked him to check for a house fire in 1983 in a baby's nursery, the night of the kids 6 month birthday. I knew he was looking for more people like him. I looked up at Dean and noticed the worry written on his face. I reached up and squeezed his hand. He looked down at me and pulled me a little closer.

Jo was now looking over at us curiously. Ash was freaking out a little that Sam was so specific on the details. Sam offered him beer and he told him to give him fifteen minutes.

"Hey." Dean looked at me. "Come on and lets get a drink. It's going to be a few minutes before Ash finds anything." Dean nodded and I pulled him over to the bar. We both got a beer and were sitting on the bar stools.

The bar had now cleared out except for a few people playing pool, so Jo was cleaning up. She walked over to the juke box and REO speed wagon started playing. She brought some glasses over and placed them on the bar. I noticed Dean watching her with a weird expression.

"What?" She turned and asked him.

"REO Speedwagon?"

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart." She said walking closer

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference." Dean smirked. I had to stifle a laugh earning me a glare from Jo.

Jo glanced over at her mom then looked back at Dean. "That profile you've got Ash looking for. Your mom died the same way didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?"

I looked over at Dean cause I knew his parents were a touchy subject. Especially his mom. "Jo it's kind of a family thing."

She looked over at me then back at Dean. "I could help."

"I'm sure you could. But we gotta handle this one ourselves." Jo gave me a long look. I just focused on my glass of beer. "Besides if I ran off with you, your mother might kill me." Dean said trying to lighten the mood. Ellen looked over and scrunched up her eyebrows at Dean. He just smiled in return.

"You afraid of my mother?" Jo asked a little surprised.

"I think so." Dean said still smiling at Ellen.

Sam came running over. "We have a match. We gotta go."

"All right, Jo. See you late." Dean said and got up. I smiled and waved and followed the boys out the door.

We were driving down the road when Dean started sing. I covered my mouth and held in my laughter. Sam however didn't.

"Your kidding right?" Sam asked and I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. Dean glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"I heard it somewhere, cant get it out of my head." Dean said making me laugh harder. "Shut up Danny. Sam what do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83 like me." I leaned forward and looked at the papers Sam held. "Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?" I asked. Dean glanced over at me then to Sam and back to the road.

"Sure looks like it."

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked.

"Every premonition I've had, if there not about the demon, then they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller. Remember him?"

"But Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean said.

"The point is he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him."

"So you think this Andy guys killing people?" I asked.

"He could be. We just have to find him. He doesn't have any current address. No current employment."

"Alright. You figure out how to find him and I'm going to take a nap. That way I will actually be some help when we get there." I laid down and listened to the boys talk quietly until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter Eleven you guys. Leave me reviews and make me happy. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

We got into town early the next morning. Dean drove straight to the coffee shop where Andy used to work. Sam shook me awake and we walked into the place. I ordered a coffee while Dean and Sam went to find some more out about Andy.

I sat at a table a little ways away from the boys. They were dressed in their suits pretending to be Andy's Aunt's lawyers. The waitress fell for it. After talking to her a couple of minutes a guy sat down and started talking excitedly to the guys. I was too far away to here what they were saying.

A few moments later and the boys got up. I soon followed. "So what do we got?" I asked climbing into the Impala.

"Were going to Orchard Street. Look for a van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear painted on it." Dean said.

"I'm not even going to ask." I shook my head and leaned back in the seat.

We soon found the van parked out side an apartment building. "I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." I scrunched up my nose at him. Sam scowled, and Dean's smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sam you look like you've been sucking on a lemon. What's going on?" I said leaning up in between the boys.

"This Andrew Gallagher. He's the second guy like this we've found. A demon came to them while they were kids and now they kill people"

"Sam I know where your going with this and I'm telling you now that your not like them. You could never kill another human being without a cause." I said scooting to the front seat.

"I'm one of them." Sam protested

"No your not." Dean said.

"Dean the demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Maybe this is his plan. Maybe were all just a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe were all supposed to be.."

"Killers?" I questions.

"So what the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it?" Dean asked kinda harshly. Sam sort of shrugged. "Oh come on. Give me a break. Your not a murder Sam. You don't have it in your bones. Danny agrees with me."

"No?" Sam questioned. "Last time I checked I killed all kinds of things."

"Exactly." I butted in. Both boys looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Those are things. There not human."

"Yeah." Dean backed me up. "Those things were asking for it. There's a difference."

The boys got quiet. I then noticed a guy coming out of the apartment building, and recognized him as Andy. "Guys." I pointed to him. He stopped a guy coming down the street and the guy just reached Andy his coffee. He then walked up to another guy and started talking to him.

"That's him, that's the guy. He's the shooter." Sam said.

"Alright you stick on him. D and I will stick with Andy." Sam got out and Dean followed Andy as he pulled out.

After about ten minutes of following him, Andy stopped and got out of the van. He walked back to the car and started talking to Dean.

"Hey. This is a cherry ride."

"Yeah thanks." Dean smiled and gripped the gun in his jacket.

"Manuel '67. Impala's best year if you ask me." Andy said admiring the car. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah. Me and D just rebuilt her too. Can't let a car like this one go you know."

"Damn straight." Andy bent lower and locked eyes with Dean. "Hey, can I have it?"

"Sure man." Dean said climbing out of the car. I was a little blown away, but then Andy turned and looked at me.

"Alright sweet." Andy climbed in. "You going with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I said and climbed out. It was like my free will was gone and I had to do everything Andy asked me too. Andy pulled away and I looked at Dean. "What just happened?"

"I just gave my car away." Dean said kind of stunned. We stood there just staring down the road the Impala had disappeared down, then his phone started ringing. "Hello…Yeah I know….He asked and I just kind of let him take it…He full-on Obi-Wan'd me. It's mind control man…We'll be right there." Dean closed his phone and turned to me. "The guys dead. He walked in front of a bus. We have to find my car."

Dean and I walked to meet up with Sam. He was sitting on the side walk looking depressed. We went over and sat beside him. "I kept him out of the gun store. Thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least-- I should have stayed with him."

I rubbed his back. "Sam this isn't your fault." He was on the verge of tears.

Once Sam was calmed down we went in search for the Impala. We eventually found it with the keys in it. Dean couldn't have been happier. He actually talked and tried to soothe the car like it was upset. Quite funny.

We talked about Andy and figure out that he had to use verbal commands to get what he wanted. Sam told us that the doctor had just gotten off the cell phone when he stepped in front of the bus.

"Andy must have called him or something, right?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Dean said which made Sam upset.

"What? What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean, I don't know if he's our guy Sam."

"Dean you had O.J. convicted before he even got out of his bronco and you doubt this?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. And O.J. was guilty."

"Okay you two. Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?" I asked stepping in between them.

"Not a problem." Dean smiled his smile saying he was up to something.

We ended up finding Andy's van. It was parked not too far from the coffee shop we visited this morning. Dean and Sam searched the van while I stayed on look out. We then ran to a gas station and grabbed something quick to eat. Then followed Andy.

We were parked in an ally. Dean was complaining about his sandwich. The boys kept arguing weather or not Andy was our guy, when Andy himself appeared at Sam's door.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" I could hear an echo behind Andy's voice and apparently Dean did too. Sam was oblivious to it.

Dean and I stayed quite. "Were lawyers. A relative of yours has passed-"

"Tell the truth." The commanding echo was behind his voice again.

Dean just blurted it all out. "We hunt demons."

"What?" Andy asked as Sam glared at Dean.

"Demons, spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't touch. We hunt them." I said. I tried to keep my mouth shut but couldn't. I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Sam is my brother, and Danny is a friend, but I'm starting to like more than just friends but, she just doesn't know that."

"Dean shut up!" Sam said looking back at me then to Dean.

"I'm trying." He said to Sam, but turned back to Andy. "He's psychic kinda like you. Well not really like you."

"He thinks you're a murder. And he thinks he's going to become one himself cause you all are part of something terrible." I jumped in earning a look from Sam that said I would be dead if looks could kill.

"I hope the hell that he's wrong." Dean started again. "But I'm starting to get scared that he might be right."

"Okay. You know what, just leave me alone." He commanded.

"Okay." Both Dean and I said.

Dean leaned his head down and grunted. Sam baled out of the vehicle after Andy. Dean glanced nervously back at me. I was a little shocked with what just happened. "Stay here."

"No problem." I said.

I sat there for a few moments then turned and looked to see Dean grabbing Sam and dropping down to the ground. I jumped out of the car and ran to them. "Sam!"

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked.

"A women. A women burning alive."

"What else did you get?" I asked.

"A gas station. A women is going to kill herself."

"What does he mean going to? What-" Andy asked. Dean cut him off.

"Shut up."

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell."

"When?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. As long as we keep an eye on this son of a bitch, he cant hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody." Andy looked a little pale.

"Yeah not yet." Sam said. Then I heard the sirens.

"Guys. Listen." Then the fire trucks rolled past.

"Go." Sam said. Andy went to follow Dean and I, but Sam stopped him. " No. Your staying here with me."

Dean and I drove to the gas station. Sure enough the women had set herself on fire. We talked to the guy that had seen everything, but he told us exactly what Sam had seen. Dean pulled out his cell and called Sam. "Yeah, just like you said, she burned up…minutes before we got here. I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions? This wasn't even a head start."

I couldn't here Sam's response, but Dean seemed a little worried. "Listen," he continued. "you were with Andy when this hole thing went down, so it couldn't have been him. It's gotta be somebody else doing this…What else is new? Look D and I will dig around a little more here. See what else we can find." Dean closed his phone and started walking over to the officers.

We ended up getting some info on the women, so Dean and I drove back to where Sam and Andy were. Dean called Ash and had him do a back ground check on Holly Beckett. He found out that she gave birth to twins back in 83' so we assumed Andy was adopted.

We pulled up to find Sam and Andy sitting on a couple of crates. They looked like they were getting along pretty well, now that Sam knew he wasn't a killer. Dean climbed out of the car after glancing at me. I was a little lot in my thoughts.

I was brought out of my head when the boys opened the car doors. Andy got in the back while I slide over the seat to let Sam have the front. "So where we going?" I asked.

"County Office to get Andy's birth records." Sam said glancing back at me.

Andy used his mind control to get us in. He talked the guard into getting some coffee. We were looking through different files when Sam found what we wanted.

"I got it." Dean and Andy walked over to look at the file. I just stayed at the desk I sat at and listened. "Andy it's true, Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

"Does anyone have a Vicoden?" I laughed a little at Andy.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor too. I mean he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them." Sam continued.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them." Andy looked between Sam and Dean.

"We believe you." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Guys you do realize that, that info connects the two victims right?" The boys turned and looked at me. "Maybe whoever's doing this is killing off people who have a connection to Andy. Getting them out of the way for something."

"I think I have a pretty good guess at who." Sam said. "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

"Yeah, Ash said that." I walked over to them.

"I have an evil twin." Andy said with his arms crossed over his head. He seemed like he was having a little trouble taking all of this in.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from up state."

"Andy how are you doing?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Um… What was my brother's name?" He looked over at the boys.

"Anson Weems. He has a local address." Sam said reading from the file.

"He lives here?" Andy asked surprised.

"Let's get a look at him." Dean grabbed a paper from the fax machine. "Picture from the DMV." Dean looked through the papers. He stopped on the last one. "Hate to kick you while your freaked. Take a look at that." He reached the paper to Andy. It was the guy from the coffee shop.

"All right. Time for us to go. Andy you can fill us in on this guy on the way." I said grabbing my jacket.

Andy told us that Webber showed up one day acting like he was his best friend. We figured he knew Andy was his twin. We just didn't know why he just didn't tell Andy.

Sam started grabbing at his head again. "Sam?" Dean asked

Seeing as Dean couldn't really do much I slid up front. "It's okay. Just breath." I said grabbing Sam's head. He clutched onto my hands still grunting in pain. "Tell us what you see." I said calmly.

Dean pulled the car over. He went to get out as Sam opened the door. Dean ran around and stood in front of Sam while I rubbed his back. Sam was panting, but I could tell the vision was over. He told us he saw Webber with Tracie from the coffee shop. He saw her jump off a bridge. So we decided to go to the bridge.

Andy sat in the car as the three of us went to the trunk. "Dean you and Danielle should stay back."

"No argument here." Dean said popping the trunk. I really didn't want to argue so I decided to let them figure things out. "I've had my head screwed with enough for one day." I let out a small laugh. Dean looked over and smirked at me.

Sam grabbed a gun and slide it into his jeans. Andy got out of the car and told him he was coming with him, to which Sam agreed on. After Sam and Andy left Dean grabbed a sniper riffle from the trunk.

"I don't even want to know where you got that from." He just smiled and wagged his eyebrows at me. I gave a small laugh and shook my head.

We headed up into the woods from the bridge. When we got there Sam was getting up from the ground. Andy was standing in front of Webber and Tracie was on the edge ready to jump.

"Well this doesn't look good." Dean said while pointing the gun down at them. He looked down the scope. Then he backed away and turned the gun up and pointed it at his self.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" I tried to take the gun away which turned into us fighting. All of a sudden there was a gun shot. Dean and I both froze. I took the opportunity and jerked the gun out of his hands. We both looked down and saw Webber on the ground with Andy standing above him with a gun.

Once the cops got there Andy used his mind control to make them believe Webber shot himself. It worked so we were off the hook. Sam gave Andy his number and told him that if anything ever came up to give him a call.

"Looks like I was right." Sam said as we were walking to the car.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Andy. Looks like he's a killer after all."

"Sam he saved his girlfriends life. Hell, he saved Dean's life." I said. I jumped a little when Dean slung his arm over my shoulders.

Sam scoffed. "Bottom line, last night he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho." Dean said. "He was…he was just pushed into that."

"Webber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed with Jessica's death."

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is in the right circumstances everyone is capable of murder. Everyone. You know maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us, finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants." I looked up at Sam. "You need to quit worrying about it."

Dean and I walked on towards the car to get in. I climbed in the back just as Sam started to talk again. "I heard you when Andy made you tell the truth Dean. Your just as scared as I am."

"That was mind control." Dean said with a pointed glance. "It's like being roofied man. It doesn't count."

"What?" Sam asked and I just laughed.

"No, I want a do-over."

"What are you seven?" I yelled from the back seat laughing.

"It doesn't matter. We just gotta keep doing what were doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it." Their conversation was cut short by Dean's cell ringing. "Hello?" Dean's call was blocked out by the closing of the car doors. Dean climbed into the car. "Were going to the road house."

Once we got there we went to the bar. Ellen gave us all a beer and told Jo to bring up another case. She walked over and stood in front of us.

"So you want to tell me about this last hunt?" She asked.

"No, not really." Dean said. Ellen turned and glared at him. "No offense, just kinda a family thing." He took a drink of his beer.

"Not anymore." She threw a news paper in front of Dean. "I got this from Ash." On the front was pictures from scene from the bridge. "Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his 6th month birthday. Just like your house." She looked between all three of us. "You think it was the demon both times. You think it went after the Gallagher family?"

"Yeah."

"Sam." Dean said.

"Why?" Ellen pushed.

"None of your business." Dean said before Sam could answer.

"You mind your tongue with me boy." Ellen scolded Dean. "This isn't just your war, this is war. Now something big and bad is coming and it's coming fast. And their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we got is us. Together. No secrets, no half-truths here."

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam spoke. "There are people out there. People like Andy, like me…and um, we all have some kind of ability."

"What kind of ability?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, Psychic ability." Sam said. Dean shook his head. "Me, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different with everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics, are they dangerous?"

"No." I spoke up. "Not all of them."

"But some of the are." Sam shot me a look. "Some are very dangerous."

"Okay, so how many are we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far." Dean said. He looked at me then to Sam. "They've all had house fires on their 6 month birthday."

"That's not true." Sam cut in.

"What?" Dean and I both asked.

"Webber or whatever his name is, I looked at his file. There was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern." I said looking at my beer.

"So if there are anymore like him, there would be nothing in the system." Ellen said. "No way to track them all down."

"So who knows how many of them are really out there." Dean said.

We were all silent for a moment. Then Ellen turned to Jo who had put a case of beer on the bar. "Jo honey, better break out the whisky instead."

We all sat in silence thinking things over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!!!!!**

Chapter Twelve

I had told the boys that I wanted to go to Bobby's. That they could pick me up for the next hunt. I had some things to look into for the boys. Only they didn't know it was for them. They agreed and left for Baltimore Maryland. I took off to Virginia. Not to far from the boys.

I had done some research since the conversation at the road house. You see Ash is good at finding things out and what the boys don't know is I'm just as good. I have been trying to find out some more info on the kids like Sam. The demon chose them so he had to have a reason. I just needed to find out what that reason was.

I still had the file on Webber. I looked up things on Andy, and I had also gotten some info on the Max Miller kid the boys mentioned. They didn't have anything in common. Max and Andy had both had the house fire's but that's it.

I did however track down a girl in Virginia. That's why I was headed there. Only thing is once I got there she was dead. She had been killed, but nobody knew by who. The case was unsolved. I did some looking around and found out a demon was involved.

I was sitting at my motel room trying to track down the demon. My cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danielle, it's Bobby. Listen I need you to go to Baltimore for the boys."

"What have they gotten themselves into this time?"

"Well the idjits are in jail. They got Dean for murder and their holding Sam. Posibible charges for abiding a felon."

"Alright I'll leave right away. Don't worry Bobby, I'll get them out of it."

"Call me when it's done."

"Bye Bobby." I flipped my phone closed and closed my laptop. I grabbed my duffle and headed out of the room, and off to Baltimore.

I went ahead and booked a motel room. I change into a pant suit and put on a blond wig. I grabbed the right badges I would need and head off to Baltimore police station.

When I got there I found the detective that was overseeing the case.

"Hi, I'm Miranda McMillan. I'm Dean and Sam Winchesters lawyers. I would like to speak with my clients."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible at the moment."

"And would you like to tell me why."

"Their with the detectives right now." He pointed to two different rooms.

I pushed past him. "All the more reason for me to be present." I opened up a door and found Dean in a room alone. "Hey handsome. You miss me?"

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Came to bust you and Sam out. Bobby called." I sat down. "Murder huh?"

"Shape shifter. Like the blond hair, although your dark hair suits you better."

"Thanks. So what's the case your working on?"

"Quick review, a few people were murdered. Sam and I found the words Dana shulps was found at the last two. Then I got busted and they found Sam at the motel. I got to thinking and-"

"Wow you thinking? Didn't hurt yourself did ya?"

"Ha ha very funny. Anyways its an anagram. There's a street Ashland. You got to get Sam out and solve this. We'll worry about me later."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do and I promise I'll be back for you. I don't think you would do too good in prison."

"Me either."

I left the room and found Sam alone. "So your brother tells me I need to get you to Ashland street." I say as I'm closing the door.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" Sam walked over and gave me a hug.

"Bobby sent me to save your asses. So shall we?" I ask pointing to the window.

"This should be fun." Sam said walking over to the window.

I tossed my shoes over in the corner. There was no way I was climbing down a building in high heels. After we make it to the ground Sam lead us to a motel, and got us a room. We were doing some research on the street that Dean had named when a knock came at the door.

"Bathroom." I whispered. Sam got up and walked into the bathroom. I opened the door to a women in a suit. Looked like a cop to me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sam Winchester. His brother said he could help me." I was getting ready to tell her I didn't know who she was talking about, but Sam came out of the bathroom. I opened the door wider to let the women in. "Dean said to show you this." She held out her wrists to Sam. "I saw her."

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asked. I was a little lost.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright. You have to tell me exactly what you saw."

"You know I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you. And probably her too."

"Listen sweetheart, you can arrest us after we save your life. Right now, how bout you tell us what you saw." I smiled sweetly and sat on the bed.

"You've been around Dean too long. Your starting to act and talk like him." Sam said with a smile.

"Now what did the spirit look like?" I asked.

"Well, she was…um…really pale. Her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were like this deep dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me."

"Okay spirits aren't usually up to talking." I cut in.

"She couldn't. There was just a lot of blood."

"You know what," Sam said getting up and going to his computer. "I've been researching every girl that has gone missing from Ashland street." He reached her some pictures and she identified Clair Becker after asking how we got the crime scene photos of some of them. We just told her she had her job and we had ours.

We packed up some supplies and headed to Ashland street. We found the abandoned house that Clair had been seen at last. We then started searching the place top to bottom. We had all separated. It wasn't long till we heard the detective yelling. Sam and I both rushed back to where she was. She told us that she had seen Clair over by the window.

We ended up pulling out a shelf and finding our mystery word. Sam then pulled out his EMF detector and started scanning the room. When it started going off we had to break down the wall. Sam then pulled out a body. It was Clair. The detective noticed the necklace. Apparently her partner gave her one just like it.

"She was a death omen." I said looking down at Clair. "Detective, what do you know about your partner?"

"What?"

"Clair Becker wanted justice. That's why she appeared to you." Sam said. "That's why she lead us here. She want's us to know who her killer is."

"About a year ago some heroin went missing from lock up. It had to be an inside job they just never figured out who. Whoever did it would need somebody to fence their product."

"Somebody like Clair. Swell boyfriend you got there." I turned and looked at Sam. "We need to get to Dean." We all went out to the cop car. The detective called to the station and found out that her partner had left with Dean. Saying he had to be transported tonight. Sam then came up with the bright idea of turning on the low jack on the vehicle. We found where they were and headed in that direction.

When we came upon the scene it was a wooded area. Pete had Dean on his knee's with a gun pointed at him. Diana, the detective that was with us, drew her gun and pointed it at Pete. He was a little surprised to see us, but Dean looked relieved.

"How'd you find me?" Pete asked.

"I know about Clair." Diana said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Pete replied.

"Put the gun down." She yelled again.

"Oh, I don't think so. Your fast. Pretty sure I'm faster." He said.

I pulled my gun from my waist. "Alright ass. Playtime's over. You want to see how fast I am?" Before he could rely I pulled the trigger. I was tired of a gun being pointed at Dean, not to mention the guy wasn't going to budge.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted.

"What? He's not dead. It was just a shoulder shot. I can aim you know." I started walking over to Dean and didn't notice Pete moving. He tackled me to the ground and grabbed my gun. He pointed it down at me. I done thought I was dead until I heard moaning behind him. He turned around and Clair was standing there. Next thing I know there was another gun shot and Pete dropped to the ground. I looked up to see Diana with a gun pointed at him. She had shot him in the heart.

I crawled over to Dean and let him out of the cuffs. "Miss me?" I asked joking around.

"You know it." He said, then pulled me in for a kiss. I was a little surprised, but it didn't take long for me to respond. Sam cleared his throat and we broke apart. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered to my face.

"So, uh, what now officer?" Dean asked.

"Pete screwed both your cases up royally. I would say there is a good chance we can get your cases dismissed."

"You can take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. But the St Louis murder charges? That's another story." I raised my eyebrow in question to Dean. He kinda avoided eye contact. He would defiantly be explaining later. "I cant help ya….unless I just happened to turn my back and you walked away. I could tell them the suspects escaped."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you get into trouble for that?" Sam asked.

"She's sure Sam. Let's go." I jumped in before she could change her mind.

"I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night. Get out of here. I've got to radio this in."

"You wouldn't happen to know where my car is would ya?" Dean asked.

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson." Dean got a thoughtful look. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." Sam said.

"We always do." I filled in. "Were pretty good at improvising."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

We took off down the road without looking back.

Dean slung his arm around my shoulder. "So where'd you go to while we worked on this case?"

"I was in Virginia looking into some things. That was until Bobby called. Then I had to come save your ass.

"So you going to tell me what kind of things you were looking into?"

"Nope. You'll learn in time Winchester. Let's just get to the car and out of this town."

"I couldn't agree more."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update, but I would like to ask everyone to pray for the Morgan family here is WV. There was a Mine explosion in Raleigh County and a good friend of mine was there. He is still trapped in the mines and their not for sure if he is alive. His body has not been discovered yet. Thank you and please keep their family in your prayers.

-Jessie


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry I havent update. I've had a very hard week. I want to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine, Adam. He was killed in a mine explosion on April 5th. I just want to say we love you Adam and we'll miss you!**

Chapter Thirteen

I sent the boys off on their own again. I still had more research that I needed to do. I had to find a way to help Sam. So way for him to understand everything that is going on. Something to help Dean and I understand better also.

An old hunter friend of mine, Amanda, called and told me about a demon problem she was having. I decided that this would be my chance to find out some answers. Straight from the demon's mouth. So I took off to a little town called Sierra Vista in Arizona.

I pulled up front of the apartment buildings. She lived in a two bedroom apartment near the University's campus. I grabbed my duffle from the back and walked up the steps.

On the third knock the front door was slung open and I was crushed in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. So what is this about your demon problem?" I asked walking though the door.

"Well we've had a couple disappearances lately. Sulfur's been found at the place the person was last at."

"So the missing people?"

She reached me a file and I started flipping through it. I then grabbed a noted pad and started writing down notes. About two hours of looking through the file it hit me. The four people were like Sam. Not all of them were from here. Some from the next town over.

"So what have you come up with?" Amanda asked me.

"Well I told you about Sam. I think these people are like him. I just need to figure out what Azazel has planned. None of it makes since. Demon's usually torchor and kill people. They don't keep them alive. But these people have connections to yellow eyes. I know one of them have visions like Sam. The others I just don't know.

Luke Roberts took classes at the university with Amanda. He was 23. He had been seeing a Dr. Wesley, saying he was seeing people dying.

Ashley Meadows was from the next town over. She was a nursing assistant at the local nursing home. She was also 23. Looking farther back in her file she had a house fire on her six month birthday where her mother died. She fit the pattern.

Ryan Jackson was 23. Worked at a local garage. Girlfriend stated in the report that he had been acting weird lately. Saying a man with yellow eyes wanted him to do things.

And last Breanna Dawson was 23. Worked at the local grocery store. She had been missing a lot of work prior to her disappearance. Nothing leading her to yellow eyes except for she's the same age as the others.

Sulfur was found around their houses, and the place they went missing. That mean's demon. Now all I have to find out is where the demon took them and what he has planned."

My phone started ringing stopping her from saying anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey how is everything?" Dean's voice came across the line.

"Good. I'm in Arizona. How bout you?" I had been apart from them for about two months now. Dean made sure to call every other day.

"Were headed to a small town in Oregon. Sam had a vision of me shooting a guy. So were going to check into it. Just wanted to call and check on ya. See how things are."

"Well don't go shooting innocent people Winchester." He laughed. "Let me know how it goes. Call if you need any help and I'll head up."

"Will do. Well I'm going to get off of here. Talk to ya tomorrow."

"Night Dean. Tell Sam good night."

"Night Dan. Bye."

I closed my phone with a smile on my face. I loved it when he call and check on me. It was good just to hear his voice. I really missed him and Sam. I would defiantly have to meet up with them soon.

For the next couple of days I checked around for some kind of clue to find these people. I came up with nothing. It was around one in the morning when I decided to call it quits on the third night at Amanda's. I still hadn't heard anything else from Dean which worried me.

I walked into the apartment trying not to wake Amanda. I walked through the door and was slung against the wall. The lights flipped on and Amanda was standing in the middle of the living room with a smirk on her face. Suddenly her eyes flashed yellow.

"You stupid son of a bitch get out of her."

"I will in time. I just came to talk Dan. See your meddling in my business. You know sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." He stepped closer to me till he was right in my face. " You know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat. If you don't want to be that cat then I would advise you to stop digging into my children. Take this as a warning. Next time I wont be so polite."

With all that said he left Amanda's body and she slumped to the floor. I slid down the wall trying to catch my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, but here it is and I hope you like it. Review and let me know please and thank you!**

Chapter Fourteen

Dean called me in a panic. "Danny have you seen Sam?"

"No. I thought he was with you?"

"He was. I kinda told him something that dad had told me. We argued, but I thought things were fine. We were going to lay low for a little while. Figure some things out. I woke up this morning and he wasn't in the motel room. I figured he was just getting breakfast, but I waited for two hours Danielle. He never came back."

"Alright, have you called anyone else?"

"No you're the first person I've called."

"Okay. You call Bobby. See if he's heard from him. I give Ellen a call at the road house. See if she's seen him. If not then maybe Ash can find a way to track him down."

"Call me if you find something."

"Same goes for you. And Dean…we'll find him." I closed my phone and called the roadhouse. Ellen said she hadn't seen him. I called Dean back and told him Ellen would call if he showed up. We then decided to meet up.

It was dark and we decided to go to the road house. That was until Ellen call and told us Sam had stopped by to talk with Ash. She said he was going to Lafayette Indiana. So we headed in that direction.

It was morning by the time we pulled into the Blue Rose Motel. We saw Sam standing in one of the windows. Dean cut the engine to the car and smirked when Sam move and he caught sight of a girl.

"Sam you sly dog you."

I smacked Dean. "Sam's not you, Dean."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam not the one for one night stands. I doubt he slept with that girl. She's probably got some kind of connection to the demon or something."

Dean didn't have time to respond. Gun shots shattered the glass to Sam's motel room. I looked across the street and spotted Gordon on the top of a building with a sniper riffle. "Dean." I pointed to the building.

"Check on Sammy." He said running across the street. I ran to the motel room.

"Sam!"

"Danny?" he sounded surprised to see me.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I found him and the girl hunkered down in the corner of the room.

"Yeah were fine. How did you find me?"

"Ellen. Dean and I have been looking all over town for you. This was out last stop, but Gordon kinda started shooting."

"Gordon?"

"Yeah, come on. We gotta go check and make sure Dean hasn't killed him."

We got up and went outside. My heart sunk when the top of the building was empty. All three of us ran across the street and climbed to the top. Sam and I started looking around for some kind of clue.

"Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?" The girl asked.

"Trust me it wouldn't do us much good." I heard Sam tell her.

I walked over to the edge of the roof. "Sam there's blood."

Sam picked up some shells from the ground. "These are .223 caliber. Subsonic rounds."

"He must of put a suppressor on the rifle." I said looking down at Sam.

"Dude, who are you people?" The girl asked.

I stifled a laugh as Sam stuttered. "I uh, I just, uh, I just watch a lot of T.J. Hooker."

I pulled out my cell and called Dean's number. Thankfully he answered. "Dean. Where the hell are you?"

"_Sam with you?"_

"Yeah. You know he is."

"_Can I talk to him?"_

I reached the phone to Sam. "He wants to talk to you."

"Dean?" Sam asked. I couldn't here Dean so I listened to Sam. "I'm in Lafayette Indiana. Danny said you were with her…Where are you?…Yeah sure." Sam closed the phone and turned to me. "He's in trouble. Gordon must have him."

"I'll kill him." I said going to the ladder. "Where's he at?"

"5637 Monroe Street."

"Let's go."

Sam had walked Ava, the girl, to here car. Ended up she had seen a vision of Sam dieing at that address so we were going to avoid that. Plus she hadn't seen me in the vision.

It was night time by the time we had a plan together and made it to the abandoned house. We knew there would be trip wires in the back entrance. We figured Gordon would be at the front with a rifle. We peeked through so boards and could see Dean tied to a chair. I pulled Sam off to the side out of hearing distance.

"Okay, you go through the back. Set off the trip wires. Gordon will come back there looking and I'll get Dean through the back. Then we'll take care of Gordon."

"Just be careful Danny."

"You too Sam." Sam took off around the house and I waited for the explosions.

The first explosion went off. I could here Dean grunting and trying to yell at Gordon, but the gag was in the way. Then the second explosion went off. I waited for Gordon to leave the room. As soon as he was out I pulled out my lock picks and unlocked the front door.

I ran up to Dean and pulled the gag from around his mouth. "Sam?"

"Put it down now!" Came from the back room. It was Sam.

"He's fine. Don't worry. He's taking care of Gordon as we speak." I smiled and started untying the ropes on Dean's arms. They were tied tight. We heard the two fighting in the back. "Damn it. These things are tight."

"Come on Danny, hurry up." Dean said impatiently.

"I'm trying." I finally got frustrated. "Oh screw this." I got up and went to the back room where Gordon and Sam were. Gordon was over top of Sam when I walked in. I grabbed the gun off the floor and hit Gordon with it.

Gordon looked up at me. "I should have figured you would still be with these two. You going to shoot me this time Dan?" I thought it over, but decided he wasn't worth it. So I hit him in the temple with the but of the gun knocking him out. I then gave Sam a hand up.

"Thanks. Where's Dean?"

"No problem. Dean, he's still tied up. I couldn't get the ropes loose."

We went back to Dean. Sam had better luck with the ropes then I did. Dean looked over Sam cause he was bleeding. He went to go after Gordon, but Sam stopped him, telling him he had it covered.

We started out the door when Gordon started shooting at us. Guess I didn't hit him hard enough.

"I thought you said you had it covered?" Dean yelled at Sam.

We took cover in a ditch. Gordon made it to the middle of the road and was surrounded by cops. Dean smirked at Sam and made a comment about being a good citizen.

We walked back to the Impala. I pulled the first aid kit from the trunk and cleaned Sam's face, while Dean called the road house. Gordon had said he had road house connections and that's how he found out about Sam. I didn't think for an instance that Ellen, Jo, or Ash had said anything. Somebody had to overheard something.

After their little conversation we hit the road. "So boys, where to next?"

"You mean you're going to stay with us this time?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why not. I mean, every time I go off by myself I end up coming back to save your asses. So why not just stay with ya."

"Amsterdam." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. "Dude I'm not ditching the job."

"Man screw the job. I'm sick of the job anyways. I mean we don't get paid, we don't get thanked. All we get is bad luck. Hell if it wasn't for Danielle we would either be in jail or dead right now."

"Dean you're a hunter. It's what your meant to do."

"I wasn't meant to do anything, Sam. I don't believe in that destiny crap."

I leaned up between the boys. "Dean, I've tried running before. This world it just catches back up to you. You cant run from it."

"She's right." Sam said. "Look at me. I ran all the way to California and you seen what happened. You cant run from this. And you cant protect me."

Dean looked over at Sam. "I can try."

"Thanks for that." Sam said in a low voice. Then he got louder. "I'm going to keep hunting. Whatever's coming, I'm taking it head on. So if you really want to watch my back, I guess you'll just have to stick around."

"And I'll be here to save both your butts." I sighed. "Again."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. So sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. But here is Chapter Fifteen. This is one of my favorite episodes so I enjoyed writting Danielle into this one. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Fifteen

We had made our way to Milwaukee Wisconsin. There had been some unexplained robberies when the robbers were found dead day after the robbery.

We were checking out the last place that was hit. A jewelry store. Sam and Dean were talking to the two people that were working while I looked around the store. It was a nice place. I watched as Dean had the girl at the counter eating out of the palm of his hand. I swear it wouldn't be long until she was drooling all over the counter top.

After the boys were done questioning the workers we left the store to talk to a security guard that had been working at a bank that was robbed. Turned out that he was a weirdo that kinda had an idea about what was going on. Except for the whole man droid thing. Sam kinda pissed him off when he pretty much told him he was crazy, but hey we got copies of the security footage that proved we were hunting a shifter. Which Dean wasn't too thrilled about.

The boys decided that they were going to pose as Service workers for the security system that was in the bank. I was going to go in as a customer that way I could keep an eye on things in the lobby.

I entered the bank first. I had a bag slung over my shoulder that had silver knifes and a gun with silver bullets in it. I went over to one on the little stands in the middle and shuffled some papers around to make it look like I was actually doing something. I saw the boys walk by with the security guard. Dean glanced over at me.

About fifteen minutes later Dean called my cell. "It's the bank manager, but um we have a problem."

"What?" I asked him.

"Ronalds um-" Before he could finish Ronald came in with a gun demanding for everyone to get on the ground. He shot at the ceiling a couple of time.

"Dean get your ass out here." I said and closed the phone.

Ronald went on saying that he had locked the doors and he had the only key. I stepped forward. "Hey Ronald, just calm down."

"You. What are you doing here?" Before I could answer Sam and Dean came in.

"Hey buddy." Dean said walking over. "Why don you just calm down." I swear we sounded just alike. "Just calm down." Him and Sam both had their hands raised. They walked over and stood behind me. I was on my knees.

"YOU!" Ronald said much like he did when he saw me. "On the floor now."

"Okay, just don't shoot anybody." Dean said. "Especially us."

"I knew as soon as you left. You aren't FBI. Who are you people?" Ronald started asking if we were working for the men in black or the man droid. Sam went to speak, but Ronald told him to shut up that he didn't like him and I couldn't help but laugh. That cause Sam to glare at me making me laugh harder.

He then had one of the bank clerks search us for weapons. Which ended with my bag of silver knifes and my gun to be dropped into a metal thing where I couldn't get to them. He also took Dean's knife he had in his boot.

Dean explained to Ronald that it's the bank manager because we saw his eyes and we needed to find him before he changed. Dean started to stand up and Ronald pointed the gun at him. For the first time in a long time I was scared. Scared of losing Dean. "Dean." I cautioned keeping my eyes on Ronald.

"Take me. Take me with you. But we need to act now. The long we just sit here the more time he has to change. Look at me man. I believe you. Your not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

It took Ronald a minute but he finally agreed to take Dean with him. Every one else was shoved into the vault. Including Sam and me.

Dean was about to shut the door. He looked at me and kissed me. "Keep them calm. I'll be back in a minute."

"Be careful." I reached up and kissed his cheek, then went to stand with Sam. "He's going to be okay right?" I looked up at Sam.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "He'll be fine. You know Dean."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said causing Sam to laugh.

"Who is that man?" A women asked.

"He's my brother." Sam said.

She looked over at Sam and I. "He is so brave." Sam and I both rolled our eyes.

A little while later Dean came back to the vault and opened the door. It couldn't have been sooner cause his super fan was starting to get on mine and Sam's nerve's. She started saying that Dean was here to save us when Dean interrupted her saying he just found more people. Then he asked for Sam and I to come out and talk with him and Ronald.

"What's going on? What did you find?" I asked once the vault door was shut.

"It's shed it's skin again. It could be anywhere."

"You know this just keeps getting better and better." I said. "Dean you know your wanted by the police right?"

"Yeah."

"So even if we find this damn thing, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked.

"One problem at a time. I'm going to do a sweep of the place. See if I can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together were going to play a little game of find the freak. Here," Dean reached both of us a silver letter opener. "Danny you come with me to do a sweep of the building. Sam you stay here and make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody. Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage?" Sam shouted. "Are you insane?"

Sam was worried about Dean being caught by the FBI. I could tell. He was ready to leave this hunt behind as long as his brother was safe. Dean looked over at Ronald and gave him a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

"Look I know this isn't going the way we wanted but-" Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"Understatement!"

"But if we invite the cops in now, Ronald gets arrested we get arrested and the shifter gets away. We'll probably never find it again."

Instead of saying anything Sam points at Ronald who was standing in one of the lights the cops was shining through the window. Dean yelled at him to stay out of the light. That's when I cut in.

"Lets just find this damn shifter that way we can kill it, figure a way out of her without going to jail, and get the hell out of this city." I pulled on Dean's arm. "Let's go." He gave Sam one last look then followed me to find the shifter.

We searched the whole building. We entered the video surveillance room and walked into the back office. Dean noticed a ceiling tile was moved. He gabbed a coat rack and went to press on the ceiling. Only when he did a body fell through. Right on top of me.

"Shit! Danny you okay?"

"Just peachy. Get this guy off me!" Dean cleared the debris and the dead guy off of top of me. "Great. He's shifted. Again."

"Let's get back to the vault."

We got back to Sam. Ron had a guy at gun point. Turned out the shifter was in the vault. Dean informed Sam. Turned out the security guard was having chest pains. So Sam took him to get him some help. When he did the shifter charged Dean making him hit his head on the vault. I made sure he was okay and took off after the shifter.

Ron had taken off in front of me and when I got to the lobby I heard the gun fire and Ron dropped to the floor. I atomically dropped behind one of the counters. Dean came right behind me.

After a moment we regained ourselves. We moved across the floor making sure to stay out of sight. Sam told Dean to get the guy outside that he was going after the shifter. Dean took the security guard and Sam went after the shifter. I followed Sam. We split up to search for the thing.

I happened to open up a closet and a red headed chick fell out. Her throat was slit. I got a call on my cell. I looked at the screen flashing Sam. "Hello."

"It's shifted."

"I know. The red head in the vault that was going on and on about Dean. I found the body in a closet."

"Okay. Meet us back at the vault." I didn't say any thing just closed my phone and went to meet the guys.

When I got to the vault Sam and Dean were bringing Sherry out. I told them where her body was and they told me to stay with the rest of the people. Dean and Sam weren't gone too long when I heard a crash. The Fed's were coming in. I left the vault open and went to find the boys.

I ran down a hall where I ran into Sam. Next thing we here is freeze. Both of us stop and turn to look at the two guys in S.W.A.T uniforms. I glance over at Sam and he gives a little nod of his head.

Once the S.W.A.T guys got close enough both Sam and I attacked. We knocked both of them out, stripped them down and shoved them in a closet tied up. We put on the uniforms and went to find Dean. Luckily on the way we ran into another guy and stole his uniform for Dean.

When we found Dean he was crouched on the floor next to the dead shifter. He thought we were there for him and held his hands up. That was until I threw the uniform at him. Then his scared face was replaced by his smirk.

We came out of the building unnoticed. We made our way to the Impala. I climbed into the back as the boys climbed into the front. I yanked off my masked and looked at the boys.

"You do know that we are so screwed?" They just turned and looked at me before Dean put the car in gear and drove out of the parking garage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry I havent updated sooner. I have been really busy lately. I dont know if you heard about the mining insident that happened on April 5th in upper big branch mines in W.V, but I had a couple friends that died and they are having a softball fundraiser that I'm playing in, so I've had pratice every other day for the past three weeks. I haven t played softball in about five years so all those muscles I've been working have made me really sore. The tournament is being held June 25, 26, and 27 so I probably wont update again until the end of this month or the beginning of July. Just thought I would give you guys a heads up. I know this chapter is short but I still hope you like it. Review and let me know!**

Chapter Sixteen

We decided to lay low for a while. Just to make sure the Fed's ease off a bit. We had been at Bobby's for about a week now. Sam came up with the idea of going somewhere for my birthday which is this weekend. Him and Dean said my pick so I decided I wanted to go skiing.

We were headed to a ski resort fifteen minutes from Green bay, Wisconsin. I had booked us a cabin for the weekend ahead of time. I was really excited about the trip. I would get to spend time with the boys and try out something that I had always wanted to try. It was just that usually breaks didn't come with hunting, so I never really celebrated holidays, much less my birthday.

I was amazed at the views from our cabin. We had views of the whole mountain side. We had our own private hill to ski and snowboard on. It was great that there wasn't another cabin for about a half a mile down the mountain. The cabin itself was huge. It was only three bedrooms, but it was very spacious. The kitchen was very large, and living room was very cozy with a fireplace. It also had a game room with a pool table and hockey table. Then there was a den, two and a half baths, and a hot tub on the deck from the living room. The place was great.

The next day we were settled in and I had plans on hitting the slopes. I had already rented the gear we would need. Dean kept saying he wasn't leaving the cabin so it was just Sam and I.

"Your brother's such a party pooper." I said as we stood at the top of the hill.

"Dean isn't one for sports." Sam said giving me a small smile.

"Alright. Enough about him. What do you say we race to the bottom?"

"Your on." We both took off down the mountain.

We were almost to the bottom when three people stepped into our paths. Sam and I both tried to stopped and ended up falling and rolling. Before either of us could move the three guys attacked us. I noticed that all their eyes were black, and Sam and I were out numbered.


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you guys are still reading this. I am so sorry that I have not updated any sooner. A couple days after the softball tournament I went on vacation to the beach in Wilmington. I had a blast, and I dont know if you know this, but the t.v show One Tree Hill is filmed down there. No I didnt see any of the cast, but I have toured the studio, which is awsome! Any ways my sister talked me into playing on a softball team, so I have been really busy with that and havent really had time to do anywritting. Our season ends at the end of this month, but I'm also playing on a co-ed team for the fall. It will run thru the begining of Dec. Right now my games are every Tuesday and I usually dont know when were praticing until the day of the pratice. I'm thinking that our co-ed team will be playing on Thursdays, but I'm not for sure yet. However I will update this story as often as possible. I have so many ideas I've made little notes so I wont forget them. I did find time to write today and I actually got ahead a few chapters. So here is chapter seventeen please leave me a review so I know I still have people reading this story!**

Chapter Seventeen

The two guys headed towards Sam. A small blond came at me. I quickly unsnapped my snowboard from my feet as the girl approached. When she got within reach I hit her with my snowboard knocking her to the ground.

I got to my feet and noticed the two guys, and Sam had disappeared. While my back was turned the girl had gotten to her feet. I turned around to face her. Her fist was coming straight towards me, and I couldn't react fast enough. She hit me in the temple and everything went dark.

I woke up warm, with my head pounding. I try to open my eyes but the brightness of the room makes me close them back, and let out a groan.

"Hey, Danny." In an instant Dean was at my side. "What happened? Where's Sam?"

"Demons." I say as I push myself up from the bed to sit up.

"What?"

"Three demon's jumped us at the bottom of the hill. Two went after Sam. I knocked the girl down that came after me. When I turned to help Sam he was gone. Then the girl knocked me out. How long have I been out?"

"Why would demon's take Sam?"

"You really need to ask that Dean?" He glared at me. "Sorry. I think the real question we need to ask is where would they take him? What day is it?"

"Three days. I had to stitch you up where you were hit. Really had me worried."

We sat in silence for a little while. Dean had been calling everyone he knew asking them if they had seen Sam. This went on for a couple of day. We would argue on what to do about Sam. Nobody ever called back saying they seen him. Bobby had some hunter friends keeping an eye out for him.

Dean and I were in a heated argument but was interrupted by his cell ringing. "Hello….Sam? Where are you?…Alright sit tight, we'll be right there." He flipped the phone shut and grabbed his back. "Let's go Danielle."

I didn't speak. I just grabbed my things while Dean got his and Sam's and went out and climbed in the Impala.

After being on the road for about an hour the quietness was getting to me. "Alright if you don't say something I'm going to go insane."

Dean glanced over at me then back to the road. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well for starts you can tell me where were going? Or how about where Sam is? Or if he's even okay?"

"Twin Lakes. That's where were going. As for Sam, I don't know if he's okay or not."

We were quite for another fifteen minutes before I spoke. "Look I know you blame me for Sam's disappearence and I'm sorry. I tried to stop the demon's but I couldn't. I wish we never would have came on this stupid trip." I muttered the last line softly.

"Let's just get to Sam." Was all Dean said. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The only sound was the rumble of the Impala.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

We finally made it to the town that Sam was in. I couldn't have been happier to get out of the car with Dean. We walked into Sam's room to find him sitting on the bed looking dazed. He had blood on his clothes and all over his hands. Dean rushed to his side checking him out, while I stood frozen in place.

"Dean," Sam said looking up at Dean. "I don't think it's mine."

"Then who's is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't remember anything." Sam looked so broken. Dean looked over at me then back to Sam.

"Alright." I said walking towards the boys. "Sam, lets get you cleaned up. Dean go get him something to eat and ask the guy at the front desk about when he checked in or if he knows anything."

Dean was hesitant to leave, but he did. I also went out with him to get Sam's bag from the Impala. Dean opened the door to the Impala but then stopped and turned toward me. "Danny, I sorry how I've acted these past couple of days."

"It's fine. I understand."

"No. I shouldn't have blamed you for Sam going missing. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing that could have been done."

"It's fine Dean. I'm just glad we found him."

"Me to." Dean walked over and hugged me. "I really am sorry." He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I forgive you."

He kissed my forehead and walked back to the car. "Keep an eye on him till I get back." I nodded my head and watched him drive away.

When I walked back into the room Sam was already in the shower. I could hear the water running, so I grabbed so clean clothes from his bag and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

I cracked the door open. "Here's some clean clothes. I'm just going to lay them on the sink."

"Okay. Thanks Danny." Sam said through the shower curtain.

"No problem."

I walked out and waited for Sam to finish. He took longer then most girls do, but I guess he was letting the warm water wash away some of the stress.

By the time he came out Dean was coming through the door. "What did you find out?" Sam asked

"Well, you checked in three days ago under the name Richard Sambora. I think the scariest part about this is that you're a Bon Jovi Fan."

"Dean." He looked over at me before continuing.

"The room's been quite. Nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean nobody's seen me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that's what I mean." Dean said walking over to the bags of food he bought in.

"Then how the hell did I get here Dean?" Dean looked at me like I had the answer.

"Sam, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"We were skiing for your birthday."

"That's been over a week ago. When we were on the mountain we were attacked by demons. They took you and we have been hunting everywhere for you when you called. What I don't understand is why the demons just let you go?"

"Okay, what we need to do is retrace your steps." Dean said. "Manager said you left yesterday afternoon and never seen you come back." He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Sure enough there was bloody finger prints on the window seal.

We retraced Sam's steps out back to find a car with a bloody knife and a gas receipt. The guy at the gas station pointed us in the right direction after a little freak out on Sam.

The highway was dark and there wasn't many houses along the way. Suddenly Sam started point at a dirt road yelling for Dean to turn down it. We came upon a big white house. We climbed out of the car and the first thing I noticed was all the motion lights and camera's.

"Someone doesn't like surprises." I said pointing to the camera's.

Dean knocked on the door. Sam found a broken window and where someone had shut off the alarm. We climbed through the window and looked through the house. The place was a wreck.

We walked into one of the bedrooms and found a guy laying on the floor. Sam turned on the lights as Dean turned over the body. "Oh god." I gasped out. The guy was covered in blood where someone had slit his throat.

"Dean, I did this." Sam looked close to tears.

"We don't know that." Dean spat out.

"What else do you need? How do you explain the car, the knife, the blood…"

"I don't know man, you tell me?" Dean was still crouched on the floor beside the body.

"Sam even if you did do this you had to have a reason." I told him.

"I need your lock pick."

"What?" Dean and I both asked Sam.

He walked over to a set of sliding doors. "I need your lock pick." Dean reached it to Sam and we watched as he slid open the doors. "Holy…"

"He was a hunter." I said looking at all the weather maps and guns.

"I think I killed a hunter." Sam said worried.

Dean looked around the room and spotted a camera. "Let's find out."

Sam went over to the computer and hacked the password. It didn't take him long til we were watching the footage. Sure enough it showed Sam killing the guy. We all sat there frozen and stunned at what we had just seen. Dean suddenly snapped out of it and started wiping everything down. Sam was reading some kind of letter and I was staring off into space.

Dean asked how to get rid of the footage, but Sam didn't answer. I walked over and grabbed the hard drive and smashed it. I looked up at Dean. "Finish wiping down your prints then lets go. Other hunters will be looking for us."

I walked out of the house leaving both boys to finish up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me so long to post. I've had this chapter done for a couple of weeks but my internet has be going crazy. Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Nineteen

That night after we got back to the motel room I grabbed my bags and told the boys I was going to a friends a few towns over. Neither one of them tried to talk me out of it. I told Dean he could come and pick me up in a couple of days.

Two hours later I was laying in bed at Bill and Lauren Millers house. They were a couple of hunter who were good friends of my dad's.

I had just dosed out when a noise came from my window waking me back up. Before I could get up I felt a hand cover my mouth. Within seconds everything went black.

I woke up groaning. My head felt like someone took a jack hammer to it, and I had the awfulest taste in my mouth. I then realized that my hands were tied behind me and I was sitting in a chair.

"Finally she wakes up." My head snapped up to see Sam stalking towards me with a knife in hand.

"What the hell is going on Sam? Where's Dean?"

"Sam's not here right now." I watched as his eyes faded to black. "And Dean I'm sure in searching everywhere in a panic right now for the both of you." He stepped closer and trailed the knife down my cheek, just slightly drawing blood.

"Get the hell out of him." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ooh feisty. No wonder Dean has a thing for you." I watched him walk around flicking the knife in different directions. "I kinda like being in Sam. Playing with the Winchesters. It's quite fun." He leaned in close and I moved my head to the side. "I get to see if Dean will kill Sam."

"He wont. Sam's his brother. He wont kill him."

He tied a gag around my mouth. "We'll see about that."

At that moment the door to the house burst open and in walked Dean. "Sam!" Sam jumped back and brought the knife to my throat.

"I begged you to stop me Dean."

Dean had his gun pointed at Sam, but kept looking at me worriedly. "Put the knife down damn it."

"I told you I can't fight it!" Sam yelled. "My head feels like its on fire, all right!" Sam was breathing hard and I had no way of telling Dean he was possessed. "Dean. Kill me or I'm gonna kill her."

The demon had the knife right against my throat and I knew if I moved it would cut me. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and hope Dean would figure it out.

Sam/Demon kept yelling at Dean to shoot him. He made the mistake of taking a step back and I looked over at Dean. He glanced at me but caught the plea in my eyes. He somehow got the message that I hoped was written on my face.

"No Sammy, come on." It took him a moment, but he lowered the gun and turned away from Sam.

The demon started towards Dean asking what the hell was wrong with him. That's when Dean spun around splashing holy water in the demons face. The demon screamed, but Dean kept splashing it. Finally it lunged out the window.

Dean made quick work with my ropes and headed after Sam. Not before he told me to stay put. He jumped out the window while I was undoing my gag, and untying my feet.

I struggled with the ropes a little. Dean had got a good head start on me. Of course I didn't listen to him. I'm glad I didn't. I found him laying halfway in the water at the dock's. He scared me to death because he wasn't moving. However he let out a loud grunt when I went to roll him over.

It turned out that the demon shot him. I drug him back to the house. Luckily I found a first aid kit. I dug the bullet out and stitched up his shoulder. Then we both took off to Bobby's.

Once we got there Bobby had the demon tied to a chair in a devils trap. Dean had to dish out some smart ass comments before Bobby started the exorcism. Surprisingly it didn't work. Turned out the demon bitch had placed a binding link on Sam's arm. The demon started speaking in Latin which caused the devils trap to break.

The demon tossed Bobby into the wall knocking him out. Then tossed Dean into the wall. He smiled up at me with his black eyes as it pulled Sam's arms from the ropes. Before I could even move it grabbed my by the throat, and lifted me off the ground.

He slung my into Bobby's table causing it to collapse. The demon made it's way over the Dean, but there was nothing I could do. I was struggling to get upright. Luckily Bobby came around and grabbed a hot poker from the fire place. He broke the binding link on Sam's arm. The demon which Dean figured out was Meg fled Sam's body causing him to drop to the floor.

He looked over at Dean and asked what he missed, which Dean replied by punching Sam in the face. Seemed like it was just another day in the life of a hunter. Never getting a break.


End file.
